Cambio de Planes
by Mellervedeen
Summary: cuando, a raíz de un accidente, Katniss vio a Peeta tumbado en una camilla y tuvo que cuidar de él, recordó la lejana noche apasionada que había pasado con aquel atractivo agente secreto que se había ido a la mañana siguiente, y sus viejos sueños revivieron...
1. Argumento

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

Argumento:

_Su plan secreto había quedado al descubierto___

Katniss era enfermera, tenía veintiséis años y quería ser madre. Pero en Weaver, el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, no parecía haber muchos candidatos para llevar a cabo sus planes. Por eso pensó en recurrir al banco de esperma. Sin embargo, cuando, a raíz de un accidente, vio a Peeta tumbado en una camilla y tuvo que cuidar de él, recordó la lejana noche apasionada que había pasado con aquel atractivo agente secreto que se había ido a la mañana siguiente, y sus viejos sueños revivieron...

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les guste esta nueva historia, como siempre es sin animo de lucro y con la esperanza que les guste tanto como a mi, espero su opinión en los reviews, un abrazo.

Maya


	2. Prólogo

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Todo comenzó con un beso. Un beso de veinte dólares para ser exactos.

Katniss Everdeen suspiró profundamente y miró al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta de su apartamento. No acostumbraba a invitar a desconocidos a su casa a altas horas de la madrugada. Ni a esas ni a ninguna otra. Aunque Peeta Mellark no era del todo un desconocido. Era un amigo de su primo, después de todo.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre que supiese besar mejor que él.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo. Apretó con fuerza el pomo de la puerta para tratar de controlarse.

—¿Quieres pasar? —dijo ella.

A pesar de la luz que iluminaba el porche, sus ojos eran profundos y sombríos.

—Sí —respondió él, con una voz tan profunda como su mirada.

La primera vez que ella le había oído hablar con otra persona, su voz le había parecido melodiosa y no muy acorde con su aspecto inquietante e incluso peligroso.

Sin embargo, la segunda vez fue diferente. Aquella tarde del día de San Valentín, ella estaba en una mesa benéfica ofreciendo besos a cinco dólares. Él se detuvo frente a ella, le dio un billete de veinte y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que podía quedarse con el cambio.

En esa ocasión, sí pensó que su voz encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Llegó a sentir algo muy especial cuando él se dirigió a ella, y más aún cuando clavó la mirada en la suya.

Recordó que le habían flaqueado las piernas y que la voz había estado a punto de quebrársele al darle las gracias por su generoso donativo a favor de la escuela pública de la ciudad.

Pero luego sus labios se habían contraído en un rictus irónico y la cicatriz de la cara parecía haberse hecho más visible, al inclinarse sobre la mesa que los separaba, para besarla…

Hasta ahí era donde ella recordaba.

Después, el contacto de sus labios parecía haberla sumergido en un estado de amnesia..

¿Qué podía haberle llevado hasta allí?, se preguntó ella ahora.

¿Qué hacía allí en la puerta de su casa a esas horas de la madrugada, justo veinte minutos después de haber terminado ella su turno de noche en el hospital? Tal vez ella le había invitado aquel día, en voz baja, para que nadie la oyera, después de que él le hubiera susurrado al oído que le gustaría volver a verla en otro sitio donde no estuviera rodeada de hombres dispuestos a soltar unos dólares por poder besarla.

Ahora, sin embargo, pese a haber expresado su deseo de pasar dentro, permanecía quieto en el umbral de la puerta sin moverse un centímetro y sin dejar de mirarla intensamente con aquellos ojos que ella sabía eran de un sorprendente verde pálido.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que entre? Podríamos ir a algún sitio… a tomar un café…

Eso no era lo que ella había esperado. Apretó el pomo de la puerta aún con más fuerza, mientras seguía mirándole. Era un hombre muy alto y atlético.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Ir a algún sitio a tomar un café? Sería una opción segura, donde no correría ningún peligro. ¿O invitarle a pasar?

No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros con extraños. Llevaba una vida muy ordenada y austera. Pero no quería pasarse toda la noche sentada en una cafetería, tratando de aparentar que lo único que quería de él era un poco de conversación.

Quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Quería sentir sus pechos trémulos aplastados contra su torso duro y musculoso.

Quería sentir la calidez de su boca.

Le deseaba.

Más a que nada en la vida.

Con los pies descalzos y el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, abrió la puerta del todo y se echó unos pasos atrás.

—Sí —dijo ella en voz baja pero clara—. Estoy segura.

Él pasó adentro y, sin decir una palabra, le agarró del brazo con una mano y cerró la puerta con la otra.

* * *

Este es un adelanto pequeñito de como empezó la historia :) espero que les guste.

Saludos, Maya


	3. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—No —dijo Peeta Mellark muy tajante a su jefe—, tú no puedes despedirme.

—No me dejas otra opción —replicó Finnick Odair, impasible—, si sigues obcecándote en no hacer caso de lo que te dicen los médicos. Yo no necesito agentes estúpidos. Lo que necesito, Peeta, es que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser el de antes. ¿Tan difícil te resulta comprender que hace tres días estabas en un hospital de Barcelona y que hace sólo veinticuatro horas que has salido del quirófano?

Peeta hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió la mirada. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de salir del hospital y Finn debía comprender mejor que nadie las razones que tenía para ello.

Sí, Finnick era su jefe, pero también su mejor amigo.

Y no había muchas personas en la vida de Peeta a las que él pudiera considerar amigos. Y menos aún que él pudiera considerar amigos. Y menos aún que conocieran todos los avatares de su vida como él.

—No quiero acabar como la otra vez —dijo Peeta.

Finn miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Peeta y movió la cabeza con gesto negativo.

—Tal vez si le hubieses contado tu historial a los médicos…

—No —le interrumpió Peeta—. Esto de ahora no tiene nada que ver con lo de entonces.

De aquello habían pasado ya más de diez años, aunque viéndose ahora allí en la cama del hospital, con aquellos dolores tan horribles, parecía como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Aquella vez había quedado casi como un vegetal, tomando analgésicos y sedantes a todas horas. Los calmantes llegaron a convertirse en una verdadera adicción y acabó perdiéndolo todo, excepto su trabajo, que realmente era lo que más le importaba.

Tenía que sobreponerse. No podía dejar que volviera a pasarle lo mismo.

Finn arqueó las cejas y miró los artilugios mecánicos que Peeta tenía en la cama. Un soporte mantenía en alto su pierna izquierda escayolada mientras una barra triangular, que colgaba del techo, le permitía agarrarse con la mano izquierda, para incorporarse ligeramente o con la mano izquierda, para incorporarse ligeramente o cambiar de posición en la cama. El otro brazo, el derecho, lo tenía también escayolado.

—Creo que ningún médico estaría de acuerdo con eso —dijo Finnick secamente y luego suspiró resignado, sabiendo que no sería capaz de convencerle por más razones que le diese.

El móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo de la solapa comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Había estado sonando desde que había entrado en el hospital hacía diez minutos. Como presidente de Hollins-Winword, tenía multitud de asuntos que requerían su atención. Sin embargo, no había hecho caso a ninguna de esas llamadas y seguía allí de pie en aquella habitación, tratando de convencer a uno de sus agentes con más talento, aunque también más testarudo.

—Mientras estés entre estas cuatro paredes, dependerás de lo que digan los médicos, pero una vez que salgas de aquí, tu recuperación dependerá de mí. Y te adelanto que, si no abandonas esa idea estúpida de que no necesitas más cuidados médicos, perderás tu trabajo.

—No puedes despedirme —volvió a repetir Peeta, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Puedo hacerlo y lo haré.

Finnick tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero había llegado a donde estaba gracias a dominar el difícil arte del farol. Él no quería perder a Peeta. Era uno de sus mejores agentes. Tenía un talento innato, algo que no se adquiría en ningún centro de adiestramiento, por muchas horas de práctica que se hicieran. Pero tenía que imponer su autoridad.

—Después de todo eres un hombre con suerte —continuó diciendo Finnick—. Sé que Marvel Everdeen ha estado hablando contigo. Si te digo la verdad, no me parece mala idea lo de cambiar Connecticut por Wyoming durante unos meses, mientras te recuperas.

Peeta le miró con recelo. Finn debía de haber estado espiándole. ¿Cómo si no podría haberse enterado de su conversación con Marv?

Trató de agarrarse a la barra para cambiar de postura en la cama, pero al intentar levantar el brazo sintió una punzada aguda en la espalda. Apretó el puño y trató de controlar el dolor, recordándose a sí mismo que sufrir el dolor era mil veces mejor que terminar siendo un adicto a los calmantes, como la otra vez.

—¿Has pinchado el teléfono del hospital, Finn?

—La solución me parece perfecta —dijo Finnick sin dignarse a responderle—.No sólo gozarás de los cuidados de una enfermera, sin tener que estar en uno de estos hospitales que tanto detestas, sino que, además, te verás libre del acoso de los medios de comunicación.

—Ya he tenido bastantes enfermeras. Me voy a aburrir más que una ostra en Wyoming.

Peeta sabía que estaba mintiendo. No se había aburrido precisamente la última vez que había estado allí hacía algo más de año y medio.

—Entonces, te guste o no, tendrás que quedarte aquí, a menos que prefieras irte a un centro de salud — dijo Finn, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que no voy a consentir, desde luego, es que te vayas a esa caja de cerillas que tú llamas «casa». Te conozco muy bien y sé que acabarías aquí de nuevo, pero en peores condiciones de las que estás ahora.

De no ser por los antibióticos tan fuertes que le estaban administrando por vía intravenosa, Peeta ni siquiera tendría que estar en el hospital. Había pasado ya una semana desde que resultó atropellado por una camioneta.

Había necesitado ser intervenido de urgencia debido a una infección. De no haber sido por eso, una vez le hubieran escayolado y vendado medio cuerpo, no le habrían vuelto a ver el pelo en el hospital.

—No creo que pueda estar ya mucho peor de lo que estoy.

Peeta se sentía cada vez peor en aquel hospital. Pero sabía que, si se marchaba, Finn le privaría de lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida: su trabajo.

—Vendré a verte mañana por la mañana —dijo Finnick impasible, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. O has llegado para entonces a una decisión razonable o me veré obligado a aceptar tu dimisión —añadió con una voz dura y fría, saliendo de la habitación.

Peeta echó la cabeza atrás y dejó escapar un par de juramentos para relajar la tensión.

No era sensato enfrentarse a Finnick. Algunos agentes de prestigio habían acabado perdiendo su trabajo por intentarlo.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano sana. Comenzó a dudar de su cordura. Tal vez estuviese volviéndose loco. Le invadió una sensación de pánico.

Y él no era un hombre que se asustase fácilmente.

Era duro tener que admitirlo, pero más dura aún había sido su lucha por vencer la adicción que le había dominado durante dieciocho meses. Y ahora, después de diez años, comenzaba a sentir un estado de ansiedad parecido al de comenzaba a sentir un estado de ansiedad parecido al de entonces.

—Buenas tardes, señor Mellark. ¿Cómo nos encontramos hoy? —dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar en la habitación, precedida por las sonoras pisadas de sus zuecos anatómicos.

Peeta trató de no ser grosero con ella. Sabía que no era un paciente fácil.

—Cuando usted tenga una docena de huesos rotos, lo sabrá —respondió él con gesto cansado.

No tenía ganas de hablar con aquella joven, a pesar de lo atractiva que era. Cerró los ojos.

Ella no respondió, pero él pudo percibir, aún con los ojos cerrados, el leve contacto de sus manos recolocando la ropa de la cama.

—¿Sabe una cosa, señor Mellark? —dijo ella después de unos instantes—. No pude dejar de escuchar una parte de la conversación que mantuvo con ese hombre que vino a verle —Peeta abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente—. Estaba en el pasillo, esperando para entrar y cambiarle el goteo —añadió ella, sonriendo algo nerviosa—. Se supone que es mi deber tratar de convencerle para que se quede un tiempo más con nosotros, pero si ha decidido otra cosa, puedo darle el nombre de algunas compañeras que le que le atenderían muy bien en su domicilio.

—Sí, claro —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Agradecía sus buenas intenciones, pero no tenía el menor interés en conocer los nombres de aquellas enfermeras. Lo mejor que esa joven podía hacer era seguir su ronda y dejarle en paz.

—Le prepararé una lista con los nombres —dijo la enfermera colocándole el pulsador en el hueco de la escayola junto a los dedos—. No dude en llamarme si cambia de opinión o si desea algo más eficaz contra el dolor que esos analgésicos que está tomando.

Eso sería lo último que haría, se dijo él. Soltó un leve gruñido de agradecimiento y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras escuchaba el ruido de los zuecos de la enfermera alejándose por el pasillo.

Había llamado a Finnick con la esperanza de encontrar a un hombre que le ayudase a salir del hospital. Su casa no era grande, pero al menos no tendría que soportar aquella nube de médicos y enfermeras pululando a todas horas alrededor de su cama. Y lo que era aún más importante, no tendría a su alcance aquel pulsador con el que podría pedir en cualquier instante un calmante más fuerte para aplacar sus dolores.

Dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle. Su apartamento, más que una casa, parecía un depósito para el correo que se acumulaba día tras día por debajo de la puerta. Ni siquiera tenía platos en los armarios de la cocina y apenas un trozo de jabón y una toalla en el cuarto de baño.

Lo único que acabaría encontrando en su apartamento serían incomodidades y un aluvión de llamadas telefónicas de periodistas deseosos de entrevistar al héroe que había salvado la vida a la hija de un empresario de renombre internacional.

Peeta no era muy amigo de los medios de comunicación. No quería que nadie se inmiscuyera en su vida. Trabajaba para una agencia que prefería operar también en el anonimato. Su actividad principal era la seguridad, tanto de carácter personal como de ámbito internacional, y, a tal fin, era fundamental que sus operativos no fueran de dominio público. En especial, teniendo en cuenta que HW operaba generalmente con la aprobación tácita del gobierno. La agencia se hacía cargo de aquellos casos en los que los departamentos gubernamentales no querían verse involucrados.

Lamentablemente, Cato, o alguien muy lamentablemente, cercano a él, se había ido de la lengua sobre el caso y aunque Finnick había hecho todo lo posible por taparlo, los sabuesos de la prensa habían estado husmeando sobre la historia del trágico «accidente».

Peeta dejó caer el pulsador que tenía entre los dedos y alargó el brazo hacia el teléfono del hospital que tenía en una mesita al lado de la cama. Su móvil había quedado hecho añicos por el vehículo que lo había atropellado. No había tenido aún ocasión de hacerse con otro nuevo, pero tenía muy buena memoria para los números. Tiró del cable del teléfono hasta acercarlo a su brazo bueno, de forma que pudiera marcar los dígitos.

Marvel respondió al segundo tono de llamada.

—De acuerdo, adelante —fue todo lo que Peeta dijo antes de colgar y volver a dejar el teléfono en su sitio.

Aceptar la propuesta de Marvel supondría congraciarse con Finnick, pero eso no significaba que fuera necesariamente una buena idea. Sí, la prima de Marvel era una enfermera colegiada que había adquirido recientemente una casa y quería sacarse algún dinero extra para pagarla.

Aparentemente, era una situación ideal para ambas partes. Katniss Everdeen engrosaría su cuenta corriente y él se libraría de la presión de Finn.

Habían pasado una noche juntos hacía año y medio.

Una noche memorable. El tipo de noche con el que todo hombre soñaría. Pero, por desgracia, había sido sólo una noche. Él se había dado cuenta de ello al salir de su casa a la mañana siguiente, y luego durante los días posteriores, en los que había estado luchando contra el deseo de volver a verla.

Pero las mujeres como Katniss Everdeen estaban mejor sin tipos como él.

Por eso le sorprendía que ella hubiera aceptado la idea de su primo de alojarle en su casa y proporcionarle todos los cuidados médicos que necesitase durante su recuperación.

Tal vez aquella noche que habían pasado juntos no había tenido para ella el mismo significado que para él. Tal vez le daba igual la persona con la que compartir el apartamento. Tal vez lo único que le importase fuera el dinero.

Pero eso no parecía encajar con lo que él sabía de ella.

Tampoco era que la conociera mucho. Lo único que conocía bien de ella era el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel.

Ella había sido la que le había invitado a ir a su casa aquel día. Él estaba por entonces en Weaver, ayudando a Marvel en un caso, y aunque le había dicho que le gustaría volver a verla, ni por un instante se había imaginado que pudiera acabar acostándose con ella.

Era una mujer quizá demasiado joven para él, pero increíblemente bella. Rechazar una oportunidad como ésa hubiera sido una estupidez por su parte.

Él había cometido la equivocación de olvidar quién era cuando había tratado de llevar una vida normal hacía once años. Pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a incurrir en el mismo error.

Ni siquiera cuando la tentación acudía a su memoria en forma de aquella enfermera morena de curvas seductoras que aún no había podido olvidar.

.

Estaba en una silla de ruedas.

A pesar de que Katniss estaba al tanto de su estado, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al verle así.

«Recuerda por lo que estás haciendo esto», se dijo ella a sí misma.

Tenía que tener bien presente el plan que se había forjado para el futuro si quería dar sentido a lo que estaba haciendo en el presente.

Respiró profundamente y se alisó con la mano la bata de color rosa pálido que llevaba. Luego abrió la puerta y salió al porche para ver a su primo empujando la silla de ruedas de Peeta por la rampa que su hermano Beetee había terminado de construir esa misma mañana para facilitar su acceso.

—¿Qué tal fue el vuelo de Connecticut? ¿Todo bien? — preguntó ella dirigiéndose a su primo, sintiéndose incapaz de fijar la mirada en los ojos azul pálido de Peeta.

—¡Qué sabrá él! —respondió Peeta antes de que Marvel dijera una sola palabra, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Él no era el que iba enjaulado en el avión.

Peeta frunció el ceño, arrugando ligeramente su nariz aguileña. Llevaba, sin duda, algunos días sin afeitarse y tenía un aspecto bastante tétrico.

—Parece que no estamos de muy buen humor, ¿eh? — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Nunca he entendido por qué las enfermeras tienen que hablar siempre en plural.

—No le hagas caso —le advirtió Marvel mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas por la puerta—. Ha estado quejándose desde que lo recogí en Cheyenne. Aquí están sus medicinas —dijo entregándole un sobre muy grande que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Katniss abrió el sobre y miró los prospectos de los frascos que había dentro. Había leído ya previamente el historial médico de Peeta. Lo había recibido por fax el día anterior poco después de que Marvel le hubiera llamado para ofrecerle el trabajo.

Ya había hecho antes algunos trabajos parecidos, aunque nunca había tenido que alojar al paciente en su propia casa. Pero el dinero que le habían ofrecido le había hecho decidirse de inmediato.

Sólo después de haber aceptado el trabajo se había enterado de quién era el paciente al que tenía que cuidar, pero entonces ya había sido tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Por nada del mundo le hubiera contado a su primo las razones que podía tener para rechazar el trabajo.

Había dejado a un lado sus reservas y se había puesto a examinar su historial médico nada más recibirlo. A pesar de lo acostumbrada que estaba a ver todo tipo de enfermos, se había quedado impresionada de las heridas que Peeta había sufrido. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo podría habérselas hecho, pero esa información no constaba en el historial.

Lo que significaba que probablemente estaría relacionado con su trabajo.

Estaba familiarizada con el secretismo que rodeaba las actividades de la agencia para la que Peeta trabajaba, porque varios miembros de su familia habían trabajado también en ella y algunos quizá seguían haciéndolo.

Por supuesto, ella no sabía gran cosa acerca de Hollins-Winword, pero no era ninguna ingenua. Tenía ojos para ver y oídos para oír. Había oído hablar por primera vez de esa organización cuando era apenas una colegiala.

Conforme habían pasado los años se había ido haciendo una idea aproximada de sus actividades.

Y luego, cuando todos habían dado a Beetee por muerto…

Trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos. No tenía ningún sentido revivir aquella pesadilla. Ahora su hermano mayor estaba en casa, sano y salvo, y tenía una familia.

Cerró la puerta de la casa cuando Marvel y Peeta entraron y echó otra ojeada a los prospectos de las medicinas. Había unos antibióticos y algunos complejos vitamínicos con sales minerales. Se extrañó, sin embargo, al ver el último medicamento.

Había leído, en el historial clínico, que Peeta se había opuesto tajantemente a que le administraran analgésicos fuertes contra el dolor. Y eso era exactamente aquel frasco.

No acertaba a comprenderlo. No parecía ser alérgico a ningún tipo de medicación. Tal vez fuera de esos hombres que se creían tan valientes como para hacer gala de no necesitar ningún tipo de ayuda contra el dolor, aunque fuera sólo por unos días.

Volvió a poner el analgésico en el sobre y lo dejó sobre la mesa cuadrada del comedor que estaba cerca de la puerta arqueada que separaba la sala de la cocina y se volvió hacia Peeta.

—Tu habitación está al final del pasillo —dijo ella mirando las ligeras canas plateadas que salpicaban su abundante y espeso pelo rubio que le caía por la frente —. El baño está justo al lado. ¿Puedes manejarte con las muletas?

—No muy bien, pero sí.

No parecía tener tan mal humor como antes. No pudo evitar sentir una cierta simpatía por él.

No importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche de San Valentín. El hombre se estaba recuperando de unas lesiones muy graves. Tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda escayolados y sabía por su historial que había sufrido importantes contusiones en varias costillas. Debía de sentir muchos dolores y necesitaba a una persona que le ayudara en sus funciones básicas, como comer o ir al baño. Cosa que desde luego no le haría ninguna gracia.

A nadie se la haría.

—¿Por qué no traes el resto de sus cosas mientras yo le ayudo a acostarse en la cama? –le dijo a su primo.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Marvel, se acercó a Peeta y le apartó las manos a un lado para poder empujar la silla de ruedas.

La noche anterior, antes de salir a hacer su turno de guardia en el hospital, había reorganizado un poco la casa para hacérsela a Peeta más confortable. Sabía que no era un hombre precisamente torpe, pero en las condiciones en que estaba, necesitaría el mayor espacio posible para poder desenvolverse por la casa con aquella silla de ruedas o con las muletas.

Las ruedas de la silla chirriaron ligeramente al pasar sobre las tablas sueltas del suelo de tarima del pasillo.

—Aquí tienes la ducha —dijo ella, al pasar junto al cuarto de baño.

—No me tomes el pelo. Lo único que puedo usar por ahora es una toalla mojada.

Ella sintió un extraño desasosiego mientras empujaba con mucho cuidado la silla para no tropezar con el marco de la puerta al entrar en el dormitorio de invitados.

—Lo siento, pero supuse que estarías deseando darte una buena ducha.

Peeta emitió un ligero gruñido por respuesta.

Katniss dejó la silla de ruedas arrimada a la cama. Ya había apartado la colcha y había puesto varias almohadas junto al cabecero de hierro forjado. Había también un viejo sillón reclinable de sus padres que Beetee había colocado en un rincón del cuarto.

Se detuvo frente a Peeta. Él llevaba una camiseta blanca que realzaba la musculatura de sus hombros y unos pantalones grises de chándal con la pernera izquierda cortada de arriba abajo para que pudiera pasar la escayola. En el pie de la pierna sana llevaba una zapatilla de tenis bastante gastada.

A pesar de su aspecto, sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago al contemplarle tan de cerca. Pero recordó que era una enfermera colegiada que se debía a su paciente.

—¿Preparado para salir de la silla?

—No sé si tendrás las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme —dijo él con cara de escepticismo.

—No, si fueras un peso muerto. Pero no lo eres. Dime, ¿qué prefieres?, ¿la cama o el sillón?

—La cama —respondió él sin mirarla, como si su respuesta fuera un signo de debilidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Listo?

En un instante, ella bloqueó las ruedas y retiró el brazo de la silla. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a él y le agarró suavemente de la cintura. Peeta soltó otro de sus gruñidos al apoyar la mano sana en la cama, tratando de incorporarse.

—Adelante.

Ella apretó los brazos, se impulsó con las piernas y lanzó un pequeño grito de ánimo hasta conseguir levantarle en vilo el tiempo necesario para que él apoyase la pierna buena en el suelo y girase ligeramente el cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama.

Siguió sujetándole un instante más hasta que tuvo la certeza de que ya no podía caerse. Luego se incorporó, aún temblorosa tras el contacto tan estrecho que había tenido con su cuerpo.

—Ya, ya sé que no es muy agradable —susurró ella—. Pero pronto mejorarás, ya lo verás.

—No necesito mimos de nadie —replicó él con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada seria y severa que había aprendido de su abuela. Portia estaba ahora retirada, pero había sido una buena enfermera, y gracias a eso había conocido además a Cinna Everdeen, el abuelo de Katniss.

Había dispuesto de muchos años desde entonces para perfeccionar esa mirada severa y transmitirla a sus nietas.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo ella muy seria—. No recibirás ningún mimo de mi parte. Y ahora dime una cosa, ¿quieres quedarte sentado en el borde de la cama o prefieres tumbarte?

Sin esperar su respuesta, se agachó para ayudarle a poner la pierna escayolada sobre la cama.

Pero él tuvo la misma idea y sus manos se rozaron durante unos segundos, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo por la piel. Aún con las manos temblorosas, consiguió ponerle con gran destreza una cuña de gomaespuma debajo de la pierna mientras él lanzaba todo tipo de juramentos y se ponía a dar puñetazos a las almohadas..

Ella apretó las manos, tratando de vencer el impulso que sentía de ayudarle. Sabía que no debía hacerlo si no quería irritarle más.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para te sientas un poco más a gusto?

Peeta dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿El sexo sería una opción? —dijo él mirándola fijamente.

* * *

Hola :) aca esta el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones, un abrazo.

Maya


	4. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Katniss con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Quieres que te lo repita?

Ella abrió los labios como para tratar de decir algo, pero no consiguió pronunciar una sola palabra. Marvel vino a sacarla de apuros, entrando en la habitación y dejando una bolsa de cuero a los pies de la cama. Llevaba también unas muletas que dejó apoyadas contra la pared, al lado de la puerta.

—Me gustaría poder quedarme de palique con vosotros, pero Clove tiene un compromiso esta tarde y tengo que quedarme con Thresh. ¡Hay que ver el trabajo que da un pequeñajo de catorce meses! —exclamó Marvel con una sonrisa, y luego añadió sacando un teléfono móvil extraplano del bolsillo de los pantalones y dándoselo a Peeta—: Toma. Cortesía de Finnick.

Y tras chocar las manos con Peeta, salió corriendo del del cuarto. Dos segundos después, oyeron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

Katniss se mordió la lengua y volvió a mirar a Peeta.

—No —dijo por fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio—. El sexo no es una opción. Obviamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque piensas que estoy ahora incapacitado para eso o porque no te llamé aquel día a la mañana siguiente? —dijo él, clavando los ojos en ella.

Ella apretó los puños y los metió en seguida en los bolsillos de la bata. No quería entrar en detalles de lo que él era capaz o incapaz de hacer, y mucho menos volver a darle vueltas a la eterna pregunta de por qué no le había llamado en los veinte meses que habían pasado desde entonces.

—Yo no te pedí que me llamaras —le recordó ella—. Estás aquí porque te estás recuperando de unas lesiones. Punto.

—Sí, es verdad, pero parecías muy preocupada por el asunto del sexo y pensé que la mejor forma de evitar malentendidos sería exponiéndolo abiertamente.

A ella, por lo general, también le gustaban las cosas claras, pero, en ese momento, prefirió comportarse como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos.

—En primer lugar —dijo ella agachándose a recoger la bolsa del suelo—, no estaba preocupada. Y en segundo lugar, eso es algo que pertenece al pasado —dejó la pesada bolsa sobre la cómoda y le miró por encima del hombro—. Sacaré ahora estas cosas, si no te importa.

—¿Me queda acaso otra elección? —preguntó él con una leve sonrisa irónica.

—Sí —dijo ella abriendo la cremallera de la bolsa—. Nadie trata de controlar tu vida, Peeta.

Ella no sabía lo que le resultaba más turbador, su presencia y el sabor que su nombre le dejaba en los labios al pronunciarlo después de tanto tiempo, o la idea de que él se considerase un prisionero en aquella casa.

—Serás la primera enfermera que no lo intente.

Katniss apoyó la cadera en la cómoda y se cruzó de brazos. Peeta la miró de arriba abajo. Sólo habían pasado una noche juntos, pero había sido suficiente para que él se conociese su cuerpo de memoria. Ella, aparte de saber que trabajaba para la misma organización que su hermano, no sabía mucho de Peeta.

—Entonces seré la primera —dijo ella en voz baja—. Mi único objetivo aquí es conseguir que te recuperes cuanto antes y estés lo más cómodo posible. Pero tú eres el que decide lo que hacer con tu vida, no yo.

Peeta la miró con sus ojos azul pálidos ligeramente entornados bajo sus negras pestañas.

—¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

—No sabía que fueras tú el paciente —admitió ella con toda franqueza—. Lo supe después.

—¿Y por qué no rechazaste el trabajo cuando te enteraste? —dijo él arqueando una ceja.

Esa pregunta era ya más difícil de contestar. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba dispuesta a abrirle el corazón a nadie.

—No sé —replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno —dijo dando unas palmaditas en la bolsa—. ¿Quieres que te saque las cosas o prefieres…?

Él se quedó callado. Se hizo un largo silencio. Ella trató de adivinar lo que podría estar pasando por dentro de su cabeza, pero no fue capaz. Era lo mismo que le había pasado aquella noche que habían estado juntos.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —dijo él finalmente.

Ella se puso a sacar las cosas, sintiendo una sensación de alivio por poder tener las manos ocupadas en algo.

Había media docena de camisetas de diversos colores, dos o tres pantalones vaqueros y varios pantalones de chándal, todos con una pernera cortada de arriba abajo, igual que el que llevaba puesto en ese momento. Toda la ropa cabía más que de sobra en dos de los seis cajones del armario. Dejó luego las zapatillas de deporte y las botas camperas en un rincón de la parte baja.

Aparte de una pequeña bolsa con los cosas de afeitar y del aseo, lo único que quedaba era un buen lote de libros.

Eso explicaba el peso de la bolsa.

Libros bien encuadernados con tapas duras y libros en rústica. Algunos parecían nuevos y otros daban la impresión de haber pasado por cientos de manos.

Katniss dejó algunos en la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama, donde él pudiera alcanzarlos con facilidad.

—Veo que eres un gran lector.

Y un lector de amplio espectro. Tenía de todos los géneros, desde el último best seller hasta títulos de literatura clásica, pasando por ensayos filosóficos o biografías de políticos.

—¿Y? —exclamó él, con un gesto de amargura en los labios.

—No te pongas a la defensiva. Era sólo una observación—respondió ella dejando el resto de los libros en una de las estanterías del armario—. No quiero parecer pretenciosa, pero yo también tengo una buena colección de libros en el cuarto de estar. Puedes echarlos un vistazo, si quieres. ¿Prefieres ir con las muletas o en la silla de ruedas?

—Con las muletas —dijo él sin pensárselo dos veces—. Puedes dejar esa silla aparcada en algún rincón para siempre.

—Está bien —dijo ella dejando las muletas apoyadas en el borde de la cama, entre la cabecera y la mesilla de noche—. Además de los libros, no dudes en utilizar cualquier cosa que te guste —él alzó la ceja de nuevo—. Me refiero a la comida y a esas cosas —aclaró ella—. Te prepararé algo antes de irme al hospital y te traeré a Platón para que le conozcas. Está muy consentido y se echa a dormir donde le apetece. Pero es un buen chico y muy inteligente. Si te molesta, sólo tienes que decírselo y te dejará en paz.

—¿Platón?

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hablando muy deprisa, para ocultar su nerviosismo, y que no le había dicho aún quién era Platón.

—Sí, mi San Bernardo. Está ahora en el jardín.

—Antes no tenías perro.

—Tampoco tenía una casa con un jardín detrás — replicó ella.

—No —dijo él sin dejar de mirarla—. Antes vivías en un apartamento.

Katniss sintió la garganta seca. Cruzó los brazos por delante y los apretó con fuerza contra sus pechos. Luego le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos una expresión de deseo.

Aunque, tal vez, sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

Ella también se sentía atraída por él de forma irresistible.

—Y ¿qué te gustaría para comer? —le preguntó ella.

—Cualquier cosa, me gusta todo.

—No me estás ayudando mucho, Peeta —dijo ella, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. ¿Te gustan las coles de Bruselas?

Su expresión se iluminó de repente, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Cariño, mientras yo no tenga que cocinarlas, me parecerán un plato exquisito.

—Hablas como la mayoría de los hombres —dijo ella con una mezcla de ironía y desprecio, saliendo de la habitación con la silla de ruedas.

Al llegar a la cocina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse caer rendida en una silla. Pero tenía que sobreponerse. Debía ir a hacer su turno en el hospital.

Plegó la silla de ruedas y la metió en un armario. Luego abrió la puerta del frigorífico. Nunca se había esforzado demasiado en la cocina. Cuando le apetecía tomar algo casero, solía dejarse caer por casa de alguna compañera del trabajo o de algún familiar.

Pero había decidido cambiar. Nada de comida basura.

Desde que se había mudado a aquella casa, se había hecho el firme propósito de cocinar y comer cosas sanas. El frigorífico estaba lleno ahora de frutas y verduras. Había también una cazuela con un guiso de pollo y una fuente con unos filetes de carne asada que había hecho el día anterior. Se decidió por los filetes y le preparó dos sándwiches a Peeta. Puso el plato en una bandeja y luego añadió una manzana pelada cortada en trozos, un vaso de agua y un buen trozo de la tarta de melocotón que Beetee le había llevado.

Llevó la bandeja, junto con la mesita plegable, a la habitación de Peeta, no sin antes pasarse por el cuarto de estar para recoger el sobre con sus medicinas.

Cuando entró en la habitación lo encontró muy enfrascado leyendo un libro. Se había puesto unas gafas con montura negra, que le colgaban casi de la punta de su nariz aguileña.

Ella no sabría decir por qué encontraba aquella imagen tan conmovedora.

—¿Qué quieres para beber? Además de agua, puedo ofrecerte un refresco o un té con hielo… o cerveza — añadió recordando que había sido su bebida favorita en otro tiempo—. Aunque no deberías tomar nada de alcohol mientras estés tomando esas medicinas.

Dejó el sobre al pie de la cama y colocó la mesita plegable sobre el regazo de Peeta. Puso luego encima la bandeja.

Peeta la miró con una sonrisa. Había dejado el libro y se había quitado las gafas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo te las has arreglado para traerlo todo sin derramar una sola gota de agua?

—Cuestión de práctica. Bueno… ¿qué quieres beber además de agua?

—Nada, gracias. Agua es lo único que necesito — respondió él, mirando la bandeja—. Esto tiene una pinta excelente. Temí, por un momento, que me fueras a traer las coles de Bruselas

—Mientras te portes bien, no te las traeré —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y añadió luego sacando un frasco de píldoras del sobre—: ¿Cuándo tomaste la última dosis de antibióticos?

—Poco antes de salir de Connecticut —respondió él sin levantar la vista del plato.

Eso significaba que hacía muchas horas que no tomaba su medicación.

—Te perdiste una dosis.

—Sobreviviré —respondió él, dando un gran bocado al sándwich de ternera.

—¿Y el dolor? ¿Cómo va? —le preguntó ella—. En una escala del uno al cinco.

—Doce —respondió él con la boca llena.

—Es bueno que comas —dijo ella quitando la tapa del frasco de los analgésicos—. Así el estómago no se resentirá con los medicamentos.

Peeta levantó la mano al ver que ella iba a darle una de aquellas pastillas.

—Tira esas malditas píldoras a la basura. No las necesito.

—No es un signo de debilidad necesitar…

—He dicho que no.

Katniss volvió a tapar el frasco, sintiendo que su decisión era algo más que la postura machista de un hombre que quería demostrar su valor.

—Está bien —dijo ella volviendo a dejar aquel frasco con los demás—. Pero si quieres que se te regeneren los huesos rotos y se te cure la infección, tendrás que tomarte estas dos píldoras que te he dejado en la bandeja. Ahora iré a buscar a Platón.

Peeta vio a Katniss saliendo de la habitación. No podía comprender que estuviese más interesado por aquel maldito frasco de pastillas que tenía al alcance de la mano que por contemplar su maravilloso cuerpo contoneándose bajo la fina tela de color rosa de su bata.

Masticó el último bocado del primer sándwich, echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Acudió en seguida a su memoria la noche que habían pasado juntos.

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Su infierno había comenzado desde el mismo momento en que había puesto a salvo a Rue, la hija de Cato. Refugiarse en Weaver no había sido una buena idea.

Katniss no tenía ningún futuro a su lado. Y ella era una mujer que se merecía tenerlo. Era joven y hermosa y provenía de una familia muy unida.

Él, en cambio, ya no era ningún muchacho. Tenía muchas cicatrices tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma, y la única familia que conocía era Hollins-Winword.

No le había resultado muy difícil hacer esas reflexiones tan sensatas cuando estaba a varios miles de kilómetros de ella. Pero ahora, viviendo bajo su mismo techo, no veía las cosas con la misma claridad.

—Platón, ven a conocer Peeta.

Oyó su voz poco antes de verla aparecer en la puerta con un gigantesco San Bernardo al lado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no es un perro! —exclamó Peeta mirando al animal—. ¡Es un caballo!

Ella sonrió, muy orgullosa, echándose hacia atrás un mechón de su precioso pelo negro.

—Es como un niño grande —dijo ella acariciando al animal con la mano—. Es muy dócil. Tiene cuatro años — se detuvo junto a la cama y a una señal suya el perro se acostó en el suelo y miró a Peeta con sus ojos castaños, grandes y majestuosos—. Platón, éste es Peeta, un amigo.

Peeta alargó la mano buena y dejó que el animal la oliese y la lamiese un par de veces..

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Miró el reloj y luego tomó el móvil que Marvel le había dejado a Peeta.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero antes te pondré el número del hospital y el mío propio en la agenda de contactos… Te lo dejo aquí en la mesilla de noche. Aunque tengo que advertirte que la cobertura en esta zona deja mucho que desear. Si tienes problemas, usa el teléfono fijo de la cocina. Vamos, Platón, fuera — dijo al animal dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo.

—¿Le gusta a Platón estar fuera de casa?

—No siempre. Pero no quiero que te moleste.

Peeta se inclinó y pasó suavemente la mano izquierda por la enorme cabeza del perro.

—Preferiría que se quedase. Así tendré a alguien con quien hablar.

—Muy bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Te hará compañía. Me acercaré por aquí durante el descanso de la cena, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Salió del cuarto, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Peeta la vio desparecer por la puerta. Miró los frascos que había en la mesilla de noche y luego los ojos del perro que parecía contemplarle como si adivinara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Platón. En cuanto me quite estas escayolas, saldré de aquí.

Y así se libraría de las dos tentaciones. Los analgésicos.

Y ella. 

.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta para ti —dijo Johanna Mason, la enfermera que compartía con Katniss el turno de noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital—. Tener a tu cargo a un paciente que está «a pensión completa» en tu casa…

Katniss sonrió ante las palabras irónicas de su amiga, sin levantar la vista del historial clínico que estaba actualizando.

—Sí, es una buena oportunidad —dijo ella sólo por seguirle la corriente.

Era una noche tranquila. Apenas habían tenido un par de casos sin importancia.

—No te veo muy entusiasmada. ¿Cuál es el problema? —dijo Johanna—. Debe de ser un hombre soltero. Si tuviera una esposa, no necesitaría una enfermera que le cuidase. ¿Es atractivo?

—¿Y eso qué importa? Es un paciente.

—No te entiendo, chica —dijo Johanna suspirando—. Tienes veintiséis años, eres una mujer muy guapa y sin embargo juraría que llevas una vida de monja. ¿No te parece algo antinatural?

—¿Qué te importa eso a ti? —respondió Katniss con una sonrisa—. Tienes un marido que te adora y una niña encantadora.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no quita para que me interese por ti. Venga, dime, ¿es atractivo?

Katniss suspiró hondo y cerró la carpeta del historial que estaba rellenando.

Peeta no era un hombre atractivo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Tenía un aspecto sombrío y una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara. Pero tenía un magnetismo especial.

—Peeta es… bastante atractivo. Pero lo que es más importante, es mi paciente.

—Está bien. Al menos, espero que te gastes el dinero que vas a ganar en algo más interesante que pintar la casa. Llevas nueve meses sin hablar de otra cosa que de tu casa.

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa. Nueve meses. ¡Qué ironía!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es mi casa. Y me gusta que esté perfecta y bien arreglada… Pero ahora creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver al trabajo, si no queremos que la jefa nos sorprenda y nos lea la cartilla.

Las dos se echaron a reír, porque la jefa que dirigía el hospital de Weaver era la doctora Effie Trinket, la madre de Katniss. Pero las risas no duraron mucho. Las puertas de la sala de urgencias se abrieron bruscamente y entró Wiress, la cuñada de Katniss, muy alterada.

—Viene de camino una madre en estado crítico — dijo a modo de saludo al acercarse al mostrador donde estaban Johanna y Katniss—. Llegará en unos diez minutos.

—Avisaré a todo el equipo —dijo Katniss, siguiendo de inmediato a su cuñada a través de las dobles puertas batientes.

La tranquilidad de la noche se vio rota. A partir de entonces todo fue un continuo ir y venir de batas y camillas hasta que dieron las diez, la hora del descanso para la cena.

Katniss montó en el coche y se dirigió a su casa que estaba bastante cerca del hospital. Al llegar, entró en la cocina y vio que había un vaso de agua en la encimera, señal de que Peeta se había estado moviendo por la casa.

Vio en el pasillo el reflejo de la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió hacia allí en silencio por si estuviera dormido. Abrió la puerta ligeramente y entró de puntillas. Peeta estaba tumbado en la cama, más o menos en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Había un libro medio abierto junto a él.

Platón, acostado al lado de la cama, la miró fijamente al advertir su presencia, pero no levantó la cabeza. Parecía haberse acomodado para pasar allí la noche. Estaba muy cerca de Peeta. Parecía su guardaespaldas.

Katniss le echó una colcha por encima a Peeta y apagó la luz. Él ni siquiera se movió. Estaba claro que necesitaba dormir. Debía de tener sueño atrasado.

—Buen chico —le dijo a Platón en voz baja, rascándole la cabeza.

Entornó la puerta del cuarto, salió de casa y regresó al hospital para completar su turno. La segunda parte de la guardia se le pasó volando, atendiendo los heridos de un accidente de tráfico que se había producido en la autopista, a las afueras de la ciudad. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando volvió de nuevo a casa.

Se pasó por la habitación de Peeta. Estaba tranquila y en silencio. Sólo se oía el débil sonido de sus ronquidos.

Sonrió para sí y entró en su propio dormitorio, que estaba casi enfrente.

Se quitó la bata y se puso un pijama y una camiseta y se fue al cuarto de estar. Después del trabajo, necesitaba siempre relajarse, haciendo cualquier cosa, para poder dormir. Apenas se había sentado frente al ordenador cuando oyó las pisadas de Platón. Al llegar junto a ella, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, y se puso a menear el rabo.

—Muy bien, Platón. ¿Estás preparado para el bebé?


	5. Capitulo 3

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Katniss apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y se quedó mirando absorta la pantalla del ordenador, como si estuviera viendo en ella el futuro.

—¿Un niño o una niña? Me da igual. Lo único cierto es que el año que viene tendremos un bebé al que cuidar — dijo ella, mirando a Platón con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece?

El animal le devolvió la mirada con sus cálidos ojos castaños y emitió un pequeño gruñido como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Ella sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo del lomo, espeso pero sedoso.

Platón respondió a sus caricias meneando el rabo con más brío.

—Sabía que te gustaría la idea.

Platón estaba acostumbrado a convivir con niños. Su dueña anterior regentaba un centro de acogida infantil antes de que le diagnosticaran un cáncer.

Katniss suspiró recordando a aquella mujer que no sólo había sido su profesora en Cheyenne, sino también su amiga. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso a Platón en la cabeza antes de volver a fijar su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Ella no iba a terminar como Sae, acogiendo a los niños de otras familias cuando podía tener los suyos propios.

—Todo se lo debo a Marvel —dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del ordenador—. Si no fuera por él, aún tendríamos que seguir esperando.

Cuando su primo le ofreció hacerse cargo de Peeta, él no conocía sus planes. Y aún seguía sin conocerlos. La verdad era que nadie de su familia sabía nada de ellos.

—Tú eres el único que lo sabe —le dijo a Platón mirándole a los ojos.

El San Bernardo de cuatro años le contestó con un leve ladrido.

Katniss tenía veintiséis años. Era una mujer moderna e independiente, que tenía un buen trabajo, y se había comprado una casa, con una hipoteca del banco por supuesto, que se había pasado remodelando los últimos nueve meses. Y ahora quería un bebé.

¿Pero cómo iba a tenerlo si no había ningún hombre en su vida?

Weaver era una pequeña localidad de Wyoming.

Conocía a todos los hombres del pueblo desde que jugaban por la calle en pantalón corto y mocos en la nariz. Sabía de memoria los que estaban casados o comprometidos y los que estaban disponibles.

Ninguno había despertado su interés.

Bueno, ningún hombre de Weaver, se corrigió ella misma, pensando en el hombre que estaba durmiendo ahora al otro lado del pasillo.

Contaba con el apoyo de su familia. Había llevado una vida austera precisamente para conseguir su objetivo y ahora, gracias a lo que Peeta le iba a pagar, tendría el dinero que necesitaba antes de lo que había planeado.

Si había aprendido algo en la vida, era que cuando se deseaba una cosa, había que ponderar sus pros y sus contras, pero no esperar demasiado, porque entonces no se conseguía nada.

Ella había esperado varios meses, consultando en Internet diversos bancos de esperma y las referencias de los donantes. Y por fin se había decidido por el Big Sky Cryobank de Montana. Llevaba en funcionamiento mucho tiempo y sus referencias eran impecables.

Su seguro médico no cubría los costes de una reproducción asistida, pero ahora, gracias al dinero que Peeta le iba a pagar por sus servicios, podría pagar los honorarios del Cryobank y los gastos médicos asociados.

Tenía ahorros suficientes para salir del paso por unos meses, cuando naciese el bebé, sin necesidad de tener que reincorporarse necesariamente al trabajo cuando se le acabase el permiso por maternidad.

—Todo es perfecto —le dijo a Platón.

El perro la miró como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Katniss sonrió con amargura. Por muy moderna e independiente que fuese, sabía que lo perfecto hubiera sido tener un marido y un anillo de bodas en el dedo, y luego el bebé que tanto deseaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a esperar a que todo eso le cayera del cielo y viniera a llamar a su puerta. Máximo cuando, a excepción de aquella famosa noche con Peeta, su puerta llevaba mucho tiempo en silencio.

—¿Qué es perfecto?

Katniss sintió un sobresalto en el corazón al oír esa voz de repente

—Peeta. ¿Qué haces aquí despierto?

Ella se levantó de la silla, deseando poder tener a mano una bata para ponerse encima del pijama. Por fortuna, el cuarto estaba iluminado sólo por una pequeña lamparilla y por la luz que reflejaba el propio monitor. Él no se daría cuenta de la agitación de su pecho.

—Espero no haberte despertado —dijo Peeta deteniéndose frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Necesitas algo? Vine a verte hace unas horas, pero estabas dormido y no quise molestarte. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Era consciente de que estaba nerviosa y de que hablaba demasiado deprisa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Él negó con la cabeza y luego señaló con un gesto al ordenador.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una de esas páginas de citas donde a uno le prometen encontrar a su media naranja?

—Algo parecido —respondió ella, tentada de apagar el monitor.

—¿Cómo es el hombre ideal que andas buscando?¿Moreno o rubio? ¿Con los ojos azules o castaños? — preguntó él en tono de burla.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Tal vez, si le describiera a él, tal como era, ni siquiera se diese cuenta.

Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para averiguarlo.

Como tampoco lo tenía para escuchar los comentarios que él le haría si le contase que estaba buscando un padre para su hijo en un banco de esperma.

Pulsó un par de teclas del ordenador y la pantalla se puso en negro. Luego se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él, sintiendo un calor creciente conforme se acercaba. Algo le dijo que no era producto del sofoco que tenía, sino de la temperatura de Peeta. Le puso la mano en la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

—Peeta —dijo ella chasqueando la lengua—. Tienes mucha fiebre. ¿Te duele algo?

—Ahora no —respondió él, cerrando los ojos al sentir el suave contacto de su mano.

—No te creo —susurró ella, dejando la mano en su frente unos segundos más de los necesarios—. Vamos, no debes estar tanto tiempo de pie —dijo ella apartando una de las muletas apoyadas en la mesa y pasándole el brazo por el hombro para ayudarle a volver a su habitación.

—No quiero volver a la cama. Estoy harto de camas y habitaciones.

—Está bien —dijo ella muy comprensiva—. ¿Qué te parece el sofá?

Él emitió un pequeño gruñido y, apoyándose en la otra muleta y en el brazo de ella, se dirigió hacia el sofá. Llegó casi exhausto y se dejó caer rendido.

—Ahora quédate aquí y descansa —dijo ella, respirando aliviada al verse libre de su peso.

—Eres muy amable, pero odio esto —dijo él, tirando al suelo la muleta que llevaba en la mano.

—Me hago cargo —replicó ella apartando suavemente a Platón que pretendía poner la cabeza junto a Peeta—. Haz unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para recuperarte —añadió mientras le colocaba un par de cojines detrás de la cabeza—. Vuelvo en seguida, no te muevas.

Katniss salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la habitación de él. El perro la siguió con unos ladridos. Luego se subió en la cama de un salto y tras dar un par de vueltas se tumbó en el hueco que Peeta había dejado.

Katniss lo dejó allí, y se llevó la cuña de gomaespuma y el frasco de los antibióticos. Luego entró en la cocina, mojó una toallita bajo el grifo y sacó una botella de agua del frigorífico.

Volvió al sofá donde estaba Peeta y le puso la toallita húmeda en la frente.

—No necesito eso —dijo él muy enfadado, apartándole la mano.

—Deja ya de quejarte —replicó ella muy seria, volviendo a colocarle la toallita en la frente y haciendo sonar el frasco de los antibióticos—. ¿Te tomaste tus pastillas antes de acostarte?

—Sí, enfermera Ratched.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al oír que la acababa de comparar con la fría y severa enfermera de Atrapados sin salida la película.

—Peeta, no tienes ni idea de lo que es una enfermera. Yo hago el turno de noche en la sala de urgencias del hospital y estoy acostumbrada a poner en su sitio a los tipos más intratables.

—¡Uy, qué miedo me está entrando!

Ella no le hizo el menor caso y, en vez de responderle, se fue al cuarto de baño y sacó de su botiquín un termómetro y una caja de paracetamol.

De vuelta al cuarto de estar, vio que Peeta tenía ahora la toallita húmeda en la mano en vez de en la frente. Era terco como él solo. Pero ella también lo era.

Abrió la botella de agua, le quitó la toallita de un tirón, sacó un par de píldoras de la caja y se las puso en la mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Algo inofensivo. Es un antitérmico, pero te calmará también un poco el dolor.

Katniss pensó que no era momento de ponerse a discutir sobre los beneficios o perjuicios de los analgésicos que le habían prescrito. Él había dejado bien claro que no quería tomarlos y estaba en su derecho.

Se tragó las píldoras y se bebió la mitad de la botella de agua. Luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el cojín. Ella mojó un poco la toallita y volvió a ponérsela en la frente.

—Déjala ahí y gira ahora un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con gesto receloso.

—Tengo que torturarte aún un poco más —dijo ella mostrándole el termómetro—. Necesito tu oreja unos segundos —él hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero giró ligeramente la cabeza—. Y da gracias, podría ser peor —le tomó rápidamente la temperatura y luego se sentó de cuclillas—. Bueno, no está tan mal como pensaba, pero si no conseguimos que te haya bajado mañana por la mañana, le diré a mi madre que venga a verte.

Peeta se quitó bruscamente la toalla de la frente y la miró con cara de susto.

—¡Tu madre!

—Sí, es médico.

—Ah, claro. Debería haberlo recordado —dijo él moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

Ella le quitó la toallita de la mano una vez más y volvió a ponérsela en la frente.

—¿Por qué has dicho que deberías haberlo recordado?

—La conocí en cierta ocasión. Se supone que tengo buena memoria para recordar las cosas.

Ella no comprendía por qué, pero estaba algo nerviosa por el hecho de saber que Peeta conocía a su madre. Él había pasado algunas semanas en Weaver después de aquella noche que habían estado juntos.

No era de extrañar que pudiera haber conocido a algún miembro más de su familia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había estado trabajando con Marvel.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Te refieres a algún caso?

—¿Algún caso de qué? —dijo él con gesto adusto.

—De la agencia, naturalmente.

—¿Qué sabes tú de la agencia? —preguntó él muy sorprendido.

—Más de lo que me gustaría. Estuvimos a punto de perder a mi hermano por culpa de Hollins-Winword. Sé que tú también trabajas para ellos.

—Yo nunca te hablé de mi trabajo ni te mencioné el nombre de esa agencia.

—¿Quieres decirme acaso que no trabajas para esa agencia? ¿Que las lesiones que tienes no tienen nada que ver con ellos?

Ella seguía aún de cuclillas en el suelo junto al sofá. Él tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar la vista de aquellos brillantes y cálidos ojos dorados que le miraban fijamente.

Podía vislumbrar la textura de su piel a través de la fina tela de la blusa.

Agarró la toallita que tenía en la frente para que ella no viera el temblor de su mano.

—En este momento no estoy trabajando para nadie. Y si me veo en este estado, es porque no tuve los reflejos suficientes cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Mmm… —dijo ella no muy convencida.

Peeta no estaba de humor para discutir con ella sobre el asunto. Sabía que no conduciría a nada bueno. Lo único que tenía que tener bien presente era que ella iba a ser su enfermera mientras durase su recuperación. Una enfermera muy atractiva que olía a azahar.

Ella volvió a arrebatarle la toallita de la mano.

—Voy a la cocina a mojarla un poco más en agua fría, vuelvo en seguida.

Peeta se quedó callado viendo cómo se ponía de pie y daba la vuelta a la mesa del cuarto de estar donde tenía el ordenador y cruzaba la puerta arqueada en dirección a la cocina.

Vio su larga melena meciéndose por detrás de su espalda destacando sobre su fina camiseta de color azul. Y luego vio sus caderas y sus piernas largas, largas…

Era verla y dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías eróticas…

Sólo que la noche que habían pasado juntos había sido real, muy real. Eso nadie podía negárselo. Y sabía bien que la realidad superaba muchas veces a la fantasía.

Escuchó el sonido del agua y luego el ruido de sus pasos acercándose a él, y la vista frontal de ella le pareció tan magnífica o más que la que había visto por detrás.

Se preguntó quién habría estado disfrutando últimamente de la visión de aquel cuerpo tan maravilloso.

Le vino repentinamente un cierto sabor ácido a la boca.

—¿Por qué andas buscando esas páginas de contactos en Internet?

Ella se detuvo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, supongo que por lo mismo que la mayoría de la gente. Por curiosidad, o tal vez por aburrimiento —ella avanzó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar al sofá donde él estaba, y le puso la toallita húmeda y fresca en la frente —. O, tal vez, por soledad o esperanza.

—Así que has estado tratando de encontrar un marido, ¿eh? En la maldita Internet. ¿No sabes acaso los peligros que hay en la red para…?

—Soy una mujer adulta y responsable. No creo que pueda ser más peligroso que conocer a un desconocido en un bar o en una mesa benéfica el día de San Valentín — dijo ella con un tono sarcástico—. Y para que te quede claro, no estoy buscando ningún marido.

—Para que te quede claro —replicó él—. Sé que eres una mujer adulta. Mi memoria no me falla a ese respecto.

—Creo que sería mejor olvidar aquella noche. Como si no hubiera existido.

Peeta se sentía molesto. Estaba incómodo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía casi moverse. Sentía un ardor abrasándole la piel. Pero no sabía si era fiebre u otra cosa.

—Tú has sido la que lo has mencionado. Desde luego, para mí, fue algo especial.

—¿Por qué? Fue sólo una noche.

—Sí, una noche. Pero una noche inolvidable.

Ella negó con la cabeza y al hacerlo su melena negra se deslizó por sus hombros de porcelana y algunos mechones salieron por delante de sus pechos casi perceptibles a través de la fina tela de su camisa.

—Si sigues por ese camino, sólo conseguirás hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Me da igual. Esa noche es algo que no puedo ni quiero olvidar —replicó él muy seguro de sí, pasándose el paño húmedo por los ojos—. Y ten mucho cuidado con esos contactos de la red. Hay mucho loco y perturbado tratando de aprovecharse de la situación.

—Por lo que veo, te preocupan más los peligros de Internet que el que yo trate de encontrar un hombre para salir con él.

La voz de Katniss sonaba suave como siempre, pero él creyó advertir por primera vez en ella un cierto tono de reproche.

Si fuera sincero, le diría que sí, que le molestaba mucho la idea de que pudiese salir con otro hombre. Con independencia de dónde o cómo lo hubiera conocido.

Se descomponía sólo de pensar que otro hombre pudiera tocarla.

Pero pensó que con la sinceridad no se iba a ninguna parte.

—Como tú misma has dicho, eres una mujer adulta. Es natural que quieras salir con un hombre y que quieras casarte y tener hijos. Pero pensé que tendrías montones de pretendientes en el hospital sin tener que recurrir a encontrarte con un desconocido en un bar o en una página de contactos por Internet. ¿O es que no hay ningún médico soltero donde trabajas?

Se produjo un silencio largo y tenso. Peeta la miró con los ojos entornados, por debajo de la toallita, tratando de desentrañar sus pensamientos, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior.

—Deberías estar en la cama —dijo ella finalmente.

—No.

—Está bien. Llámame si necesitas levantarte o hacer algo. Yo te oiré desde mi cuarto.

Peeta se quedó sorprendido de que ella no hubiera querido seguir discutiendo con él.

Pero, en todo caso, lo último que él haría sería llamarla en mitad de la noche para que le ayudara a ir al cuarto de baño.

Otra cosa muy distinta sería si ella le llamara para que fuera a su cama.

Pero eso, dada su situación actual, era poco menos que una broma.

—No te preocupes, gritaré bien alto —mintió él, sin intención de hacer tal cosa—. Buenas noches.

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos, algo indecisa.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo. Un instante después, se oyó la cerradura de su habitación y el ruido del agua en el lavabo. La imaginación de Peeta comenzó a dispararse.

Pero le dolía la cabeza, las costillas y la espalda. Y le picaba horriblemente la parte del brazo que tenía debajo de la escayola. Era un verdadero infierno. No consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta casi el amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos del alba comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la cocina. Cuando cayó dormido, comenzó a revivir ciertas imágenes.

Finnick iba al volante de un coche en busca de la pequeña Rue la hija de Cato. Peeta lo contemplaba todo como un mero espectador, sin poder hacer nada, Sentía las piernas dormidas. No podía correr para salvar a la chica. Hacía un esfuerzo para tratar de moverse y vencer aquella especie de parálisis que le impedía correr y entonces se daba cuenta de que la chica no era Rue. Era Katniss. La bella y joven Katniss.

El coche iba cada vez más deprisa. Podía ver la velocidad en los ojos de Finnick Odair.

Llamó a Rue… o a Katniss.

Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Había llegado demasiado tarde…

Estaba muy agitado, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá.

Pero al menos sabía dónde estaba. Estaba en la casa de Katniss, durmiendo por alguna extraña razón en un sofá de cuero bastante incómodo, mientras el sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas.

La toallita seguía húmeda, pero no le servía de nada porque la tenía a la altura del cuello.

Se agarró al respaldo del sofá con la mano buena y consiguió sentarse. Luego puso la pierna escayolada en el suelo con mucho cuidado y trató de incorporarse como buenamente pudo.

No se oía nada en la casa ni venía ningún ruido de las habitaciones. Sonrió satisfecho pensando que ella estaría durmiendo. No le agradaba la idea de que hubiera sido testigo de los esfuerzos que había tenido que hacer para poder ponerse de pie.

Ella había dejado las muletas apoyadas en la silla y tenía que llegar hasta allí a por ellas, guardando el equilibrio, apoyándose sólo en la pierna buena. Pero, a mitad de camino, sintió un dolor muy agudo en la espalda, como si un ave de presa le hubiera puesto en ella sus garras y, antes de que se diera cuenta, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Su grito de dolor resonó por todos los rincones de la casa mientras trataba de darse la vuelta en el suelo para ponerse de espaldas e intentar levantarse.

Contempló el techo del cuarto, atravesado por una serie de vigas de madera en rústica.

—¿Peeta?

Oyó la voz de ella viniendo de la habitación y luego sus pasos corriendo hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, se puso de rodillas y le pasó suavemente la mano por la frente.

—La fiebre se ha ido. Pero ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba allí de rodillas, con su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Olía a cama caliente. Era un olor dulce y cálido. Era una sensación que parecía transportarle más allá de toda realidad.

—¿Estás herido? —le preguntó ella.

—Si te refieres a mi orgullo, la respuesta es sí.

Trató de apoyar las manos en el suelo para incorporarse, pero sintió un dolor atravesándole el brazo derecho y tuvo que desistir. Soltó una nueva maldición.

—No trates de moverte más —dijo ella, inclinándose un poco más hacia él.

A pesar del dolor que tenía por todo el cuerpo, Peeta se sintió como si estuviera a las puertas del paraíso, al percibir el roce suave de sus senos duros y tersos contra su pecho. Sólo cuando ella deslizó el brazo por debajo de su hombro, comprendió que sólo estaba tratando de colocarle un cojín por debajo de la cabeza.

Luego se fue a la cocina y volvió en un instante, hablando con alguien por el móvil.

—No pienso volver al hospital —dijo Peeta a modo de advertencia.

Prefería pudrirse, tirado en el suelo, a que vinieran con una camilla a llevárselo al hospital.

—Ya lo creo que vas a ir, de eso puedes estar seguro —dijo ella muy seria—. Me parece que se te ha roto la escayola.

Levantó de forma instintiva el brazo tratando de comprobar lo que ella decía, pero se detuvo al instante al sentir una punzada horrible. Lanzó una nueva maldición.

—Gracias. Estaremos esperando —dijo Katniss a la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono, antes de colgar y dejar el aparato sobre la mesa.

—¿Esperando a quién?

—Puedes estar tranquilo. No va a venir ninguna ambulancia, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Entonces, ¿a quién estamos esperando?

—A Marvel. Necesito su ayuda para levantarte del suelo. Además, irás más cómodo en su camioneta que en mi pequeño utilitario.

Ella estaba a sólo unos centímetros de él. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y el pelo aún revuelto de la cama. A esa hora de la mañana y con la luz que entraba por las ventanas, el pijama que llevaba puesto le pareció aún más transparente que la noche anterior.

Pensó en la felicidad que sería poder quedarse allí tumbado mirando su cuerpo durante horas y horas sin que nadie le molestase.

—No me voy a quedar en el hospital. Pueden arreglarme la escayola si se ha roto, pero no pienso quedarme.

—¿Qué te pasa con los hospitales? ¿Sientes algún tipo de fobia especial por ellos o es que tienes miedo de algo que puedan darte? —dijo ella sacando un frasco del bolsillo del pijama.

Eran los analgésicos que él había tirado a la basura, mientras ella estaba trabajando en el hospital.

Peeta había llegado a abrir el frasco y a ponerse incluso dos píldoras en la palma de la mano. Pero había decidido finalmente meterlos de nuevo en el frasco y tirarlo a la basura.

* * *

Gracias por Los reviews y los follow/favs :) Me encanta que les guste la historia.

**Mary Malfoy Mellark: **Gracias por leer el Fic, me encanta que te encante :) cuando vi tu review estuve buscando el fic por todo el sitio y no lo encontré :( capaz antes lo publicaron y lo eliminaron (leí algunos y cuando quise releerlos no estaban :( ) lo bueno es que como no te acuerdas del final este será sorpresa :)

Espero sus opiniones de este capitulo, un abrazo para todos :* :* :*

Maya


	6. Capitulo 4

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Katniss creyó adivinar por el temblor de su mirada que había dado en el blanco.

—No conocía esa afición tuya de escarbar en la basura —dijo Peeta con ironía.

—No te esforzaste demasiado en deshacerte del frasco. Me fue muy fácil encontrarlo.

Peeta había dejado el frasco en una pequeña papelera decorativa vacía que había a la entrada del cuarto de baño. Katniss tendría que haber estado ciega para no verlo. También había observado que no había vaciado el frasco ni había tirado las pastillas por la taza del váter.

Quizá no deseaba tenerlas cerca, pero tampoco parecía querer deshacerse de ellas.

Dejó el frasco de los analgésicos en la mesa, junto al teléfono. Marvel se presentaría allí de un momento a otro, y ella necesitaba recoger su uniforme de enfermera y algunas cosas más, antes de ir al hospital.

Sacó, sin embargo, una silla de la mesa y se sentó donde Peeta pudiera verla sin dificultad.

—Tienes un problema de dependencia, ¿verdad? —ella vio cómo Peeta se quedó blanco al oír sus palabras—. No hace falta que me cuentes los detalles, a menos que quieras. Pero sería de mucha utilidad saber si esa adicción es algo reciente o te viene de lejos.

Hasta la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara se volvió pálida como sus propios labios.

—No —dijo él con la voz apagada.

No era una gran explicación, pero al menos era algo.

Como mujer, tenía un millón de preguntas que hacerle, pero como enfermera sólo tenía un par de ellas.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si las tirase todas por el váter?

—No. Podría conseguir más si quisiese.

—¿Tienes intención de hacerlo?

—Eso nadie puede saberlo, ¿no crees?

Su sinceridad era admirable. Durante sus estudios de enfermería en Cheyenne, había trabajado como voluntaria en un centro de desintoxicación. Había tenido pacientes de todos los tipos: jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres, gente con dinero e indigentes que vivían en la calle.

Algunos habían ido allí por voluntad propia y otros obligados. Había oído todo tipo de explicaciones de cómo y por qué habían llegado allí. Y todos habían hecho promesa de que nunca jamás volverían a verse en esa situación.

Algunos lo consiguieron. Otros no. Pero la mayoría de los que lo lograron fueron aquéllos que habían sido sinceros consigo mismos a lo largo de todo su proceso de desintoxicación.

—Está bien —dijo ella con una voz que le sonó ronca hasta a ella misma—. Trata de aceptar que no es ningún delito ni un signo de debilidad pedir ayuda cuando uno la necesita. Para eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte hasta que puedas valerte por ti mismo.

—Lo único que necesito de ti en este momento es que te levantes de la silla, así dejaré de ver esa joya de color rosa que llevas en el ombligo.

Ella se agarró a la silla. Recordó que se había puesto el piercing después de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos. Había ido con Sae a hacérselo. Había sido una de las últimas cosas que habían hecho juntas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, sintiendo el rubor subiéndole por las mejillas.

—Yo no. Es la única cosa interesante que he visto desde que me caí al suelo.

—Algo que no te habría pasado si hubieras pedido ayuda —le recordó ella.

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo descalza al dormitorio. Sólo se detuvo unos segundos para sacar al perro al jardín y ponerle el plato con la comida y el agua.

Se puso unos pantalones cargo, una camiseta de manga larga y unas sandalias, y se recogió el pelo en la nuca con un prendedor.

Su primo Marvel y su hermano Beetee llegaron justo cuando ella salía del cuarto.

—Me detuve a pedir refuerzos —dijo Marvel al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella al ver a su hermano.

Entre los dos hombres, consiguieron levantar a Peeta del suelo y ponerle de pie con las muletas.

Katniss se quedó mirando a su hermano, sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Hacía ya más de un año que había vuelto, pero a ella le seguía pareciendo un milagro verle vivo.

—¿Qué tal, hermano? —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo están esas mujeres tan hermosas que tienes la suerte de tener en tu vida?

—Tan maravillosas como siempre —replicó Beetee—. Wiress tuvo que salir de madrugada para atender una urgencia. A Cashmere acabo de dejarla en el colegio. Cressida no sabía si salir esta noche a la bolera con Flavius, que es diez años más joven que ella y vive con su hija y su nieta, o salir con Boggs, que es de su misma edad y tiene aún todos los dientes. Boggs vive solo y lleva una vida independiente y además… no necesita tomar Sintrom. Esto último, juro solemnemente que no me lo he inventado yo, han sido literalmente sus palabras. Cressida es mi suegra y tiene ochenta años —aclaró Beetee mirando a Peeta con sus serenos ojos grises—. Dios se apiade de todos nosotros.

Katniss se echó a reír.

—Todos deberíamos tener su vitalidad y su ilusión por la vida —dijo ella, consciente de que Cressida, a su edad, tenía una vida amorosa más activa que ella misma con sus veintiséis años, y luego añadió dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado por unos instantes de Peeta—: Bueno, me alegro de que hayan conseguido levantarte entre los dos. Vamos ahora al hospital a ver cómo está esa escayola.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle si quería ir en la silla de ruedas. Sabía que preferiría ir con las muletas aunque fuera mucho más incómodo para él.

Peeta frunció el ceño, se apoyó en las muletas y salió por la puerta muy despacio, pero sin ayuda de nadie.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peet —le recriminó Marvel haciendo uso de su amistad—. Tardaríamos la mitad de tiempo si pusieras el trasero en esa silla de ruedas que te han dado.

Peeta le dijo dónde podía meterse su comentario.

Beetee se quedó con los ojos en blanco al oírle. Katniss permaneció callada. Podía estar, en teoría, de acuerdo con su hermano y con su primo, pero comprendía que Peeta quisiera conservar su dignidad.

Una vez en el porche, Peeta eligió las escaleras en vez de la rampa y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no avisarle de los obstáculos con los que podía tropezar en cualquier momento. Sabía, que, llegado el caso, Marvel y su hermano podrían ayudarle si fuera necesario y que Peeta y su orgullo se sentirían más a salvo si ella no estuviera pendiente de él.

Katniss se puso en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Marvel y esperó paciente sin decir una sola palabra a que Peeta se subiera finalmente por su propio pie.

—Con la silla de ruedas todo habría sido más fácil —dijo él en voz baja, mientras Marvel daba la vuelta por delante del vehículo para sentarse al volante

—Tú fuiste el que preferiste ir con las muletas —le recordó ella.

Marvel arrancó el motor mientras Beetee, que había puesto ya en marcha su todoterreno, le saludaba al pasar con la bocina.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para darte de cabeza contra el suelo? —preguntó Marvel, poniendo en marcha la camioneta.

—Lo que no debía. Él sabrá lo que pretendía demostrar con eso —se apresuró a contestar Katniss sin poder contenerse.

Peeta giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Afortunadamente, llegaron al hospital en tan sólo unos minutos. Marvel se detuvo justo en la entrada de la sala de urgencias el tiempo necesario para que Peeta pudiera salir del vehículo.

Katniss entró de prisa en el hospital, saludó a Castor y a Pollux, que hacían el turno de día, y tomó una de las sillas de ruedas que había en la entrada.

—Llamad a Mitchell a radiología y decidle que deje por un momento sus sudokus. Es probable que lo necesitemos dentro de poco. Y mirad a ver si el doctor Homes está por aquí.

Homes era el traumatólogo titular del hospital y ella le había mandado una copia del historial médico de Peeta antes de que él hubiera llegado a la ciudad.

—Homes no está en el hospital en este momento, pero he visto en planta a Gale Hawthorne hace tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Quieres que le avise antes de que se vaya? —le dijo Pollux.

Katniss había hablado sólo una vez con el doctor Hawthorne. Era un médico con muy buena reputación, tenía una clínica privada en Braden y pasaba consulta también en el hospital de Weaver. Hawthorne se había mostrado muy interesado por ella, pero Katniss nunca le había respondido al teléfono porque sabía que era para invitarle a salir con él. Su amiga Johanna no hacía más que repetirle que no encontraría mejor partido que él.

Ella habría preferido que hubiera sido el doctor Homes el que hubiera visto a Peeta, pero tampoco tenía ninguna objeción que poner al doctor Hawthorne, salvo el interés que había demostrado por ella. Pero por encima de todo estaba la salud de Peeta. Por eso asintió con la cabeza a su compañera y empujó la silla de ruedas hacia las puertas de apertura automática

Con la ayuda de Marvel, Peeta consiguió pasar del asiento de la camioneta a la silla de ruedas.

—Volveré si me necesitas, siempre que no sea demasiado tarde —dijo Marvel muy cordial—. Clove y yo vamos a ir a cenar esta noche a Cheyenne.

—¿Cheyenne? —dijo ella, con cara de sorpresa, mirando a su primo.

—Sí, Clove quería ir a ese centro comercial que tanto le gusta para comprar unas cosas para su tienda y pensé aprovechar la ocasión para salir a cenar juntos. Ahora, perdóname, pero tengo que estar en el despacho de Caesar en unos minutos.

Caesar era Caesar Everdeen, uno de sus tíos, el propietario de CeeVid, una empresa de juegos muy popular en Weaver. Katniss no tenía pruebas, pero estaba convencida de que CeeVid era sólo una tapadera de Hollins-Winword.

—Te llamaré cuando esté listo para volver a casa —le dijo ella a su primo—. Gracias por todo.

—De nada —respondió Marvel, dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta.

Katniss adaptó rápidamente el reposapiés de la silla para que Peeta pudiera apoyar cómodamente la pierna escayolada y lo empujó hacia el interior. Recogió la tablilla con el impreso que Pollux le dio y condujo a Peeta hacia las dobles puertas batientes que separaban la sala de espera de la zona de diagnósticos.

Se dio cuenta nada más entrar que era una mañana tranquila. Todas las camas de la zona de boxes estaban vacías. Puso a Peeta en el primer box que vio libre, sacó un bolígrafo y se lo dio junto con la tablilla y el formulario de ingreso.

Peeta echó una ojeada al impreso y suspiró con desgana.

—No me he traído las gafas de ver de cerca.

—Debería haber pensado en eso. En fin, yo lo rellenaré por ti.

Le recogió la tablilla y el bolígrafo y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había en el box.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

Él se la dijo y ella rellenó la casilla sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Naciste un quince de febrero! ¡Justo el día después de San Valentín!

—¿Y?

—No, nada. No pensé que tuvieras treinta y nueve

—No sé cómo tomarme tu comentario. En estos momentos, me siento como si tuviera sesenta.

—No aparentas tantos —dijo ella bromeando, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Katniss pensó que con tantas bromas no iban a conseguir terminar de rellenar el formulario. Peeta le dio su dirección en Connecticut, pero cuando ella le pidió una persona de contacto en caso de emergencia, él se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguna.

—Peeta —le dijo ella mirándole fijamente—. Debes tener algún familiar. Un amigo. Alguien.

—Finnick Odair —dijo él finalmente con un suspiro—. Es un buen amigo.

Ella había hablado con Finnick Odair en más de una ocasión. Y no porque ella supiera que él tenía un cargo importante en la agencia HW, sino porque era el padre de Claudius, y Claudius estaba casado con su prima Venia.

Venia, por lo que ella sabía, apreciaba a su suegro bastante más que el propio Claudius.

—Así que estás en la agencia —dijo ella mirando su rostro impasible—. ¿Cuál es ese secreto tan grande que rodea todas sus actividades? La mitad de mi familia ha estado involucrada en esa organización o lo están todavía. Bueno, ¿tienes su número de teléfono?

Peeta le dio un número 900.

Cuando terminó de cumplimentar el formulario, él lo firmó poniendo un garabato apenas legible al pie de la hoja.

Katniss dio la vuelta al impreso y pasó a rellenar los datos personales por la cara de atrás.

—Altura. ¿Uno noventa? ¿Uno noventa y tres?

—Uno noventa y tres. Noventa y dos kilos.

Y ni un gramo de grasa. Ella lo sabía por experiencia.

—No eres alérgico a ningún medicamento, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—¿Operaciones?

—Se necesitarían varios impresos de ésos para ponerlas todas —respondió él secamente.

—¿Alguna enfermedad cardíaca? ¿Derrame cerebral?¿Diabetes? ¿Patologías por parte de tu madre o de tu padre?

—No tengo ni idea. Los dos murieron cuando yo era niño.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, apretando el bolígrafo entre los dedos—. ¿Quién te cuidó de pequeño?

—¿Viene eso también en el formulario? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

—No, claro que no.

Era sin duda un hombre solitario. Si hubiera tenido algún familiar o persona allegada, no habría dado el nombre de Finnick Odair como persona de contacto.

—Hola, Katniss —dijo Mitchell apareciendo de repente por un lado del box—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Katniss mostró a su compañero la raja que había en un lado de la escayola del brazo.

—Pollux está tratando de localizar al doctor Hawthorne para que le eche un vistazo.

—¿Necesitará hacerse alguna placa? —preguntó Mitchell.

—Probablemente.

—Iré entonces a por la unidad móvil.

Apenas Mitchell se marchó, apareció el doctor Gale Hawthorne, un tipo alto y delgado.

—Katniss —dijo él a modo de saludo—, no sabes cómo me alegra volver a verte.

—Doctor —replicó ella con una sonrisa señalando a Peeta, que miraba muy fijamente al médico con los ojos entornados—. Éste es Peeta Mellark. Estoy a cargo de su recuperación, pero me temo que no he hecho hasta ahora muy bien mi trabajo. Se le ha roto la escayola.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —dijo Hawthorne levantando el brazo de Peeta unos centímetros y examinándolo desde distintos ángulos—. Primero habrá que sacarle una placa. Ya veremos si tenemos que empezar desde cero o si podemos arreglarlo —y luego añadió dirigiéndose directamente a Peeta—: ¿Qué le pasó por encima? ¿Un tren?

—No, fue sólo una camioneta —respondió Peeta—. Aunque a mí me pareció un tren cuando salí despedido por la cuneta de la carretera.

Katniss se quedó sorprendida. Dadas sus lesiones, había supuesto que se habría tratado de una colisión entre dos coches, no que le hubieran atropellado.

—¿Ibas andando por la carretera? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —respondió él, mirando al médico en vez de a ella—. ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

—Poco. Incluso aunque tengamos que quitarle la escayola y ponerle una nueva, no creo que eso nos lleve mucho tiempo —dijo el doctor mirando a Katniss con una sonrisa llena cordialidad—. Aunque tengo que admitir que, teniendo en cuenta la compañía de la que gozamos, no sería para mí un gran problema si se demorase un poco más.

El doctor Hawthorne estaba flirteando descaradamente con ella y parecía no importarle las personas que estuvieran delante. Katniss esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias para no ser descortés, pero lo suficientemente fría para no hacerle creer cosas que en realidad no eran. Decidió cortar por lo sano, para evitar que las cosas pudieran ir más lejos.

—Iré a ver si Mitchell tiene algún problema —dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la sala de radiología.

—Así que, por lo que veo, usted es un buen amigo de nuestra encantadora enfermera Everdeen, ¿no? —dijo el doctor Hawthorne a Peeta tan pronto Katniss desapareció del box.

—No exactamente, pero sí me preocupo por ella — respondió él con intención.

Peeta podía ver fácilmente el interés que el doctor demostraba por Katniss.

No podía echarle la culpa. Era una mujer muy bella y con una sonrisa y una simpatía tan excepcionales que, aunque no tuviera ese cuerpo seductor y esas piernas de infarto, serían más que suficientes para conquistar al hombre más exigente.

—Eso me parece muy bien —dijo el médico con aparente sinceridad.

Tal vez fuera por deformación profesional, pero el hecho era que Peeta tenía un don especial para calar en seguida a las personas. Y aquel tipo no le gustaba demasiado.

—La unidad móvil está fuera de servicio —dijo Katniss entrando en el box—. Tendré que llevarte a la sala de diagnóstico por imagen —añadió, poniéndose detrás de la silla de ruedas.

Hawthorne echó una ojeada al reloj y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y visitar a algunos pacientes. Por favor, llámame cuando estén listas las placas —dijo el doctor mirando a Katniss por encima de la cabeza de Peeta, con una sonrisa digna de un anuncio de dentífricos.

Peeta trató de mover, sin éxito, su pierna escayolada para propinarle una patada en…

Katniss asintió con la cabeza a la sugerencia del doctor y empujó la silla de Peeta hasta la sala de diagnóstico por imagen. Al entrar se fijó en la extraña sonrisa que tenía.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento?

—Por nada. Estaré contento realmente cuando salga de aquí. Pero dime, ¿por qué estás recurriendo a lo primero que encuentras, cuando tienes aquí un pretendiente tan prometedor como ese doctor que se muere por tus huesos?

—¿Perdona?

—Se ve a la legua que está interesado por ti.

—Eso no significa que yo esté interesada por él.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Es acaso uno de esos tipos raros a los que nadie entiende?

—No lo sé, pero a ti, ¿qué te importa? —exclamó ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa, y luego añadió mucho más seria—: ¿Qué estabas haciendo para que te arrollara una camioneta?

—Ponerme en su camino —respondió él—. ¿Está casado?

—No, no lo está. Es evidente por las heridas que estabas en su camino. Pero ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Iba el conductor ebrio o algo parecido?

—Algo parecido. Los médicos se supone que son muy buenos partidos, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo no estoy buscando un buen partido. Y ahora dime, ¿qué significa eso de «algo parecido»?

—Ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte.

—¿Ibas… digamos, en malas condiciones? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Peeta indignado de que ella pudiera insinuar una cosa así—. ¡Maldita sea! No. Llevaba más de diez años sin pensar en eso. Ni una sola vez caí en la tentación.

—Te creo. Tal vez no fue en realidad un accidente. Tal vez aquel vehículo tuviera el propósito de atropellarte intencionadamente.

Peeta miró discretamente hacia la sala de espera.

Estaba vacía.

—No. Él conductor de aquel vehículo no iba a por mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a llevar esto de los rayos X?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, saliendo del box y volviendo luego al cabo de un par de minutos—. Pasarás en seguida, en cuanto terminen con el paciente que estaba antes.

Katniss se sentó en una silla de plástico y se quitó el prendedor que lleva en el pelo. Cerró los ojos dejando que su melena larga y negra le cayera por los hombros. Luego se pasó la mano varias veces por el pelo antes recogérselo de nuevo con el prendedor y volvió a abrir los ojos. Se le notaba cansada.

—Si no estuviéramos aquí, por mi culpa, estarías ahora en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí. No tienes por qué quedarte. No necesito una niñera. Ve con Hawthorne. Está deseando salir contigo.

—Viendo la raja que te has hecho en la escayola, no estoy yo tan segura de que no necesites una niñera. En cualquier caso, aunque me fuera ahora a casa, ya no podría volver a dormirme, así que deja de usar eso como excusa para deshacerte de mí. Y en cuanto al doctor Hawthorne, si quisiera salir con él, hace ya tiempo que lo habría hecho. Así que olvídalo. Vuelvo en seguida —dijo ella poniéndose de pie, y luego añadió señalándole con el dedo—: No te muevas.

Ella desapareció de la sala igual que antes, pero ahora tardó más en volver. El tiempo suficiente para que Peeta viera entrar a una mujer de aspecto cansado que llevaba a una niña de pelo castaño con una venda en la muñeca. La mujer miró a Peeta con mucho recelo y se fue a sentar en una de las sillas que había en un extremo de la sala.

Peeta no se extrañó de la reacción de la mujer. Con la cicatriz de la cara, despeinado y sin afeitar desde hacía días, debía de tener el aspecto de un asesino a sueldo.

Dirigió a la mujer una sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Pero nada, la mujer siguió mirándole de reojo con cara de miedo.

Peeta estaba deseando que Katniss volviera.

Discutiendo con ella se lo pasaba mejor que allí solo sentado en aquella sala del hospital. Y además, asustar a personas inocentes no era su afición favorita.

Una enfermera apareció y le hizo un gesto a la señora.

Las tres mujeres desaparecieron por la misma puerta y él se quedó de nuevo solo, viendo pasar los minutos del reloj digital de la pared que tenía en frente. Sintió que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

Se revolvió inquieto en la silla, tratando de olvidar el picor que sentía en la pierna escayolada. Intentó torpemente hacer rodar la silla en dirección a la puerta, pero se le quedó trabada una pierna entre una rueda y el reposapiés, justo en el momento en que entraba Katniss.

Ella se paró en seco al verle, se cruzó de brazos muy digna, como una maestra a punto de reprender a uno de sus alumnos, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Parece que estás entre la espada y la pared, ¿no?¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Podrías dejar tus sarcasmos para mejor ocasión?

—Tal vez, si no fueras tan terco e hicieras alguna vez lo que se te dice.

—Está bien. Mira ahora a ver si eres capaz de mover esta maldita silla.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, resignada, se puso detrás de él y empujó la silla hacia atrás unos centímetros hasta que consiguió desatascar la pierna escayolada del reposapiés.

—Ahora voy a llevarte a la sala de rayos —dijo ella con una voz dulce y suave—. Tendrás que esperar unos cinco minutos a que termine Mitchell. Está aún con otra persona. ¿Crees que podrás comportarte como un chico bueno durante ese tiempo?

Tal vez fue el brillo irónico de sus ojos de color ámbar o la proximidad de su cara a la suya. O tal vez fue sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Pero el hecho fue que Peeta le pasó la mano izquierda por el cuello y la miró fijamente.

—No soy ningún chico. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Entonces él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca con pasión.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews :*

Maya


	7. Capitulo 5

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Katniss sintió el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho, le puso las manos en el cuello y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

—Ejem… ejem…

Katniss se apartó de Peeta y se incorporó como un resorte al oír la voz de Castor. El enfermero, un hombre alto y desgarbado, de barba recortada, la miraba con una sonrisa burlona y un brillo especial en sus ojos grises.

—¿Está Mitchell ya dispuesto? —dijo ella, venciendo su temblor inicial y colocándose de nuevo detrás de la silla de ruedas de Peeta.

—No tanto como vosotros dos, pero sí.

Katniss empujó la silla de Peeta, sin hacer caso al comentario, y entró en la primera de las tres salas de radiología donde Mitchell les estaba esperando junto a la mesa de rayos X. Colocó el brazo de Peeta en el lugar mesa de rayos X. Colocó el brazo de Peeta en el lugar adecuado para realizar las placas, mientras Katniss salía de la sala. Castor estaba en el pasillo y arqueó las cejas al verla.

—Bien, bien, bien —dijo él en tono de broma—. La inaccesible e intocable señorita Everdeen parece que, de vez en cuando, se muestra algo más accesible y tocable.

—Cállate, Castor —dijo ella, pasando junto a él y haciéndole un gesto con el dedo—. Ten cuidado. Si empiezo a oír ciertos rumores, ya sabré a quién echar la culpa.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —dijo él con cara de inocente poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho—. Yo sólo había venido a avisarte de que Seneca estaba ya libre.

Seneca era el técnico sanitario de guardia en el departamento de traumatología y sería el encargado de escayolar de nuevo el brazo a Peeta, o al menos recomponerlo, si el resultado de las pruebas de rayos X y el doctor Hawthorne así lo aconsejaban.

—Te lo digo en serio, Castor. Mantén la boca cerrada o te aseguro que no conseguirás salir con ninguna chica de esta ciudad en toda tu vida.

No es que Castor no fuera un hombre atractivo, pero era un enfermero diplomado y, aunque sea triste decirlo, los enfermeros del sexo masculino eran una rareza en Weaver. A pocas chicas del lugar les gustaba salir con él y Katniss le había conseguido más de una cita con algunas de sus amigas. Era algo tímido hasta que se le llegaba a conocer, pero luego resultaba muy simpático e ingenioso.

—Yo no voy por ahí contando chismes —dijo él muy digno.

—Todos los habitantes de esta ciudad son unos chismosos —replicó ella.

Después de los festivales de rodeo, el chismorreo era quizá el hobby preferido de la ciudad.

Ella no tenía ningún deseo de que la gente fuera propagando de boca en boca que ella se había besado con un hombre, y menos aún que eso pudiese llegar a oídos de su familia. En particular a su madre, que era la directora del hospital.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de lo que has visto.

—Consígueme una cita con Twill.

Twill era una maestra de primaria que trabajaba con Bonnie Everdeen, una prima de Katniss.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Castor!, pídeselo tú mismo. La ves todas las mañanas en la cafetería de Lyme vas a desayunar antes de entrar en el trabajo.

—Siempre la veo coqueteando con alguien.

—También se acercaría a ti, si le dijeras algo amable con una sonrisa, en vez de darle los buenos días entre dientes y quedarte luego mirando la taza del café como un pánfilo. Está bien, le hablaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Pero — añadió ella, señalándole con el dedo en la cara— siempre que me prometas tener la boca cerrada.

Él sonrió y cruzó los dedos sobre el corazón.

Ella suspiró aliviada, justo en el momento en que le llegó la voz de Mitchell hablando con Peeta dentro de la sala, señal de que acababan de terminar la prueba.

—Eres un gran tipo, Castor. Me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de confianza en ti mismo. Conmigo no eres tan tímido como con las otras chicas.

—Sí, contigo todo es mucho más fácil —replicó él, guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse.

—Me parece que en este hospital hay demasiados tipos interesados por ti.

Katniss se volvió y miró a Peeta. Era evidente que Mitchell había terminado ya con él.

—Castor no está interesado por mí —respondió ella poniéndose detrás de la silla de ruedas y llevándole de nuevo hacia la sala de urgencias.

—Todos los hombres que he visto hasta ahora aquí están locos por ti —dijo él secamente.

Ella desde luego no estaba interesada en todos los hombres que conocía. Salvo en uno. Pero él no parecía querer mantener una relación seria y estable con una mujer.

«Tienes que recordar que sólo estás con él como enfermera para ayudarle en su recuperación», le dijo una voz interior. «No esperes que pueda haber ninguna relación duradera entre vosotros».

—Katniss. ¿Cómo, tú por aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír inesperadamente la voz de su madre y detuvo la silla de ruedas.

—Mi paciente ha tenido un pequeño accidente — contestó Katniss.

Su madre se acercó a Peeta y le tomó muy afectuosamente la mano buena entre las suyas.

—Señor Mellark. Ha pasado ya más de un año desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad. Me alegra mucho verle de nuevo. No le pregunto cómo está porque parecería una pregunta absurda dadas las circunstancias.

Katniss se sintió un tanto nerviosa. Había olvidado que Peeta había conocido a sus padres la vez anterior que había estado en Weaver.

—Peeta se rompió accidentalmente la escayola del brazo y hemos venido a recomponérsela.

—Son cosas que pasan —dijo la madre con una sonrisa, y luego añadió mirando a Peeta—: ¿por qué no viene a cenar esta noche con nosotros? A Haymitch le encantaría volver a verle.

—Tengo una agenda muy apretada estos días, pero haré lo que pueda —dijo él, con ironía.

—Veo que se siente frustrado por la falta de actividad —dijo Effie, echándose a reír y dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. Conozco cómo se sienten los hombres como usted. Hija, llévale por casa antes de venir al hospital a tu turno de noche. Cenará con nosotros y te lo devolveremos cuando esté ya cansado de oír a unos viejos carcamales.

—Doctora Everdeen —dijo Peeta, recalcando las palabras—. No sé si usted se considerará una vieja carcamal, pero yo la encuentro una mujer muy atractiva.

Effie se echó a reír de nuevo y movió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto al ver que la estaban llamando por el buscapersonas del hospital.

—El deber me reclama. Os veré más tarde —dijo ella marchándose por donde había venido.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro. No estaba sorprendida de la amabilidad de su madre con Peeta.

Pero sí se sentía un poco incómoda. Nunca había llevado a cenar a casa de sus padres a un hombre con el que apenas había tenido una relación de una noche.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí en el pasillo? —dijo Peeta —. ¿O tendré yo que tomar la iniciativa?

Katniss, ligeramente ruborizada, empujó la silla hasta la sala de urgencias.

—Será mejor que te guardes tus iniciativas de momento. Ya has visto a lo que conducen: a terminar de bruces en el suelo o con una pierna atascada en el reposapiés de la silla de ruedas.

—Tu padre era el sheriff de la ciudad, ¿no?

Habían llegado a la zona de boxes. Una de ellos estaba ahora ocupado.

—Sí, en efecto. Ahora el sheriff es Darius, el marido de mi prima Mesalla.

—Parece que tienes una familia muy grande.

—Sí. Podría hacerte un croquis con el árbol genealógico, pero nos llevaría toda la tarde —dijo ella, entrando en uno de los boxes libres—. ¿Te apetece tumbarte o prefieres seguir sentado?

—Sentado —respondió el, de inmediato—. Ya he tenido que estar bastante tiempo en cama.

—Desde que te atropelló aquella camioneta de forma tan misteriosa, ¿no? —añadió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Katniss, algo incómoda con aquella situación, decidió, como otras veces, tener las manos ocupadas.

Abrió uno de los cajones del armario de acero inoxidable que había en un rincón y sacó un estetoscopio y un termómetro digital parecido al que ella tenía en casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamó él.

—Aprovechando el tiempo —dijo ella poniéndole el termómetro en el oído antes de que él pudiera quejarse de nada.

Leyó la temperatura y vio que apenas tenía unas décimas de fiebre. Volvió a dejar el termómetro en el cajón y se volvió hacia Peeta con el estetoscopio colgando del cuello.

Peeta le agarró de la muñeca cuando ella se inclinó hacia él.

—Katniss, si vuelves a tocarme de nuevo, tendré que volver a besarte. Tú verás.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento por toda la espalda y un calor muy intenso por dentro. Era una gran tentación.

Peeta besaba como nadie. Pero era su paciente.

Se suponía que debía dar una imagen de enfermera profesional, no de una mujer coqueta y frívola.

Con un movimiento imprevisto, ella se soltó de su mano y luego le agarró por la muñeca con las dos manos, de forma que le dejó inmovilizado. Le miró satisfecha durante unos segundos, viendo su cara de sorpresa, antes de soltarle.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esa llave?

—Ya te dije que mi padre era el sheriff. He estado rodeada de personas como tú toda la vida y me enseñaron métodos de defensa personal para protegerme.

En ese momento se descorrió la cortina del box y apareció el doctor Hawthorne.

—Tenemos buenas noticias. Las radiografías revelan que no se ha producido ninguna lesión adicional en los huesos del brazo —dijo Hawthorne, sin más preámbulos.

—Muy bien. Cuanto antes salga de aquí, mejor.

—Le comprendo —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa realmente dirigida a Katniss—. Aunque creo que no va estar en ningún sitio mejor que aquí. Lo que sí es cierto es que la escayola ha quedado bastante deteriorada y lo más aconsejable será sustituirla por otra nueva en vez de tratar de recomponerla. Después de eso podrá usted irse, si quiere —dijo el médico a Peeta mientras garabateaba unas notas en la tablilla de su informe clínico—. No dude en llamarme si tiene algún problema. Katniss tiene mi número.

Peeta pensó, mientras observaba al doctor Hawthorne saliendo del box, que preferiría perder el brazo antes que pedir algo a ese tipo.

Katniss estaba en cuclillas frente al armario, tratando de encontrar algo en la estantería inferior. En esa postura, se le había subido un poco la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto unos centímetros de la parte baja de la espalda por encima de los pantalones. Peeta apretó las manos al ver aquella visión tan seductora y tentadora.

Sabía por experiencia lo suave que era su piel. Todo lo contrario que la escayola que llevaba.

Maldita sea. Llevaba en Weaver menos de veinticuatro horas y los recuerdos que creía haber olvidado volvían a revivir con más fuerza que antes.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto de contrariedad. Aunque las enfermeras del hospital de Connecticut le habían limpiado con una esponja y le habían lavado el pelo varias veces, no se había dado una ducha en condiciones desde el día del accidente.

Daría cualquier cosa por estar sólo cinco minutos bajo el chorro del agua caliente.

Dirigió ahora la mirada hacia las caderas de Katniss.

Tal vez sería mejor el agua fría, se dijo él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Al girarse se le subió un par de centímetros más la camiseta. Peeta sintió un extraño sudor corriéndole por la columna vertebral.

—Estoy comprobando si está todo lo necesario para que Mitchell pueda hacer la escayola —dijo ella apoyándose con la manos en los muslos para ponerse de pie—. De momento he visto que sólo hay moldes para hacer escayolas de color rosa pálido o rosa fuerte —dijo ella mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—No tengo nada en contra del color rosa —replicó él—. Tú ibas de rosa aquella noche.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras —dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Una bata rosa, un sujetador rosa y unas bragas a juego, con un pequeño lazo a los lados.

Un lazo que él había tenido el placer de desatar, mientras se recreaba viendo su cuerpo desnudo y ella le pedía llena de deseo que se diera un poco más de prisa…

—Peeta —dijo ella con la voz apagada—. No me estás ayudando nada.

Peeta estaba librando una batalla interna. Era consciente de que la deseaba, pero su ego le impedía reconocerlo. Y ella también le deseaba a él. De eso estaba convencido. Lo podía ver en su rostro, en sus ojos de caramelo derretido y en el mohín de sus labios entreabiertos.

Nada había cambiado desde aquel día de San Valentín.

Ella seguía siendo la misma y él también. Un ex drogadicto con una cicatriz en la cara que asustaba a la mayoría de la gente y con una profesión que ninguna mujer querría para su marido.

—Me da igual el color de la escayola —dijo él finalmente.

—Creo que sé dónde podemos conseguir un molde del mismo color azul que el que has tenido hasta ahora. Iré a buscarlo —dijo ella saliendo del box y echando las cortinas

Desde un lugar cercano, se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Peeta cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar que tal vez las cosas hubieran ido mejor si se hubiera quedado en el hospital de Connecticut. Al menos allí no habría tenido que tener delante de él, a todas horas, a la única mujer del mundo ante la que se sentía completamente indefenso.

La cosa se prolongó aún unas cuantas horas, pero finalmente Peeta salió del hospital de Weaver con una escayola en el brazo idéntica a la que le habían puesto en Connecticut.

Marvel fue a recogerles y los llevó a casa de Katniss. Era casi mediodía.

—Te prepararé algo de comer —dijo ella nada más entrar.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso por mí.

—Me pagas para eso, entre otras cosas, ¿recuerdas? — replicó ella arqueando las cejas, dirigiéndose a la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

Un momento después, Peeta oyó un ruido en la puerta de atrás, y vio, acto seguido, a Platón entrando en la casa, dirigiéndose derecho a él.

El perro olfateó la escayola fresca, dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina a ver a su ama.

Peeta, tumbado en el sofá, se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Luego, de repente, agarró las muletas que tenía al lado y se puso en pie con relativa facilidad.

El teléfono móvil de ella seguía en la mesa del comedor, junto al frasco de los analgésicos.

Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato. Luego tomó el frasco y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Levantó la tapa del inodoro, abrió el frasco y echó todas las píldoras en la palma de la mano derecha. Las pequeñas pastillas ovaladas parecían aún más blancas al lado de su escayola de color azul oscuro. Suspiró profundamente y las dejó caer dentro.

Luego tiró de la cadena y las vio dando vueltas en el remolino del agua, hasta verlas desaparecer por completo.

Se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

De las dos tentaciones que tenía, se acababa de librar de una de ellas.

Pero le quedaba la otra. Katniss. Ésa le iba a resultar más difícil.

Aún tenía otra tentación menor: la ducha. La echó un vistazo con ojos de deseo. Sabía que no debía intentarlo sin la ayuda de Katniss, si no quería correr el riesgo de mojarse la escayola recién puesta o de volver a caerse de nuevo. Aunque, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo si no quería que Katniss le bañase en el jardín con la manguera como hacía con Platón.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Buscó su bolsa con las cosas de aseo y consiguió abrir la cremallera. Él era diestro, por lo que afeitarse con la mano izquierda no le resultó nada fácil, pero lo hizo de todos modos para no mojarse la escayola del brazo derecho. Lo último que necesitaba era pasarse otras diez o doce horas en el hospital, donde todos los hombres parecían mirar a Katniss con ojos de cordero.

Consiguió afeitarse razonablemente aunque a costa de hacerse algunos pequeños cortes. Luego se lavó la cara y el pelo, se cepilló los dientes y, tras volverse a mirar en el espejo y verse con un aspecto más humano, se dirigió de nuevo con las muletas al cuarto de estar.

—¿Puedo usar tu ordenador? —dijo en voz alta para que ella pudiera escucharle desde la cocina.

—Es todo tuyo.

Apoyándose en las muletas y en la pierna buena se acercó al escritorio y sacó un poco la silla hacia fuera para poder sentarse dejando la pierna escayolada a un lado.

Tomó el ratón con la mano derecha. Tenía todo el brazo inmovilizado pero podía mover bien los dedos.

Pulsó el botón izquierdo y desapareció al instante el protector de pantalla, apareciendo la página web que ella había estado viendo la noche anterior.

Apretó los labios. Con un solo clic podría cerrar la página. Pero le pudo más la curiosidad.

¿Color de ojos? Cualquiera.

Frunció el ceño al ver la siguiente opción de búsqueda.

¿Tipo sanguíneo?

—Oh, espera un poco —oyó decir a Katniss a su espalda—. Se me olvidó ayer hacer una cosa. Permíteme un momento.

Él se giró para mirarla. Llevaba un cuchillo de cocina en una mano y un trozo de pan en la otra. Peeta volvió a mirar la pantalla y leyó en voz alta la siguiente selección.

—¿Tipo de muestra? ¿Qué clase de página es ésta?

—No es del tipo que te imaginas —dijo ella suspirando resignada al ver que había sido descubierta—. Puedes verlo por ti mismo.

—Sí, ya veo. Big Sky Cryobank. Pero ¿por qué estás consultando un banco de esperma?

Katniss no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero a pesar de ello alzó la cabeza muy digna.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Peeta! ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

—Que alguien aquí quiere un bebé.

—Alguien no, yo —dijo ella pasándose la lengua por los labios, muy segura de sí, con una mirada casi desafiante—. Quiero tener un bebé.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó ella, resoplando.

—Eres una mujer joven —dijo él, muy sorprendido—. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante para encontrar a un hombre que te guste y puedas formar una familia con él.

Ella hizo ademán de cruzarse de brazos pero desistió de hacerlo al darse cuenta del cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

—Creo que estás un poco anticuado. Yo no quiero un marido. Sólo quiero tener un bebé.

Él no había pensado nunca que pudiera ser un hombre anticuado, pero tal vez lo fuera cuando se trataba de ciertas cosas. Y de ciertas personas.

—Pide a alguna familia, de las muchas que conoces, que te deje a su bebé una tarde —le sugirió él—. Dios sabe que más de una te lo dejaría con mucho gusto más de una vez.

Ella miró al techo con gesto de desesperación y movió la cabeza con gesto negativo.

—No pienso discutir esto contigo —dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, y añadió luego, una vez dentro—: ¿Quieres mostaza en el sándwich de jamón?

A él le traía sin cuidado que le pusiera o le dejara de poner mostaza en el sándwich.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador y se desplazó con el cursor a lo largo de la página. Los criterios de selección que ella había establecido para el donante eran bastante poco restrictivos. No parecía importarle ni la raza ni la religión del donante, ni sus rasgos físicos. Su único requisito había sido que tuviera algún tipo de estudios. Cualquiera.

No hacía falta tampoco que fuera universitario. El padre podría ser cualquier desaprensivo dispuesto a conseguir un poco de dinero a costa de donar su semen a un banco de esperma.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Había en todo aquello algo que no le gustaba nada. Nada.

—¿Qué piensa tu familia de todo esto? —dijo él en voz alta.

Oyó un ruido de platos y luego la vio entrar, dejándole un sándwich enorme sobre la mesa.

—No saben nada aún. Te traeré los antibióticos. Tómatelos después del sándwich.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?

Ella no respondió hasta que volvió con los antibióticos y una botella de agua.

—Porque no había ninguna razón para ello. ¿Necesitas un paracetamol?

—¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo? ¿O estás esperando a que te vean embarazada para contárselo?

—No. Se lo diré cuando tenga los medios para hacerlo. Conozco a mi familia y sé que me apoyará. En todo caso, esto no es asunto tuyo —dijo ella dejando las pastillas y el agua junto al plato y sacando luego una caja de paracetamol del bolsillo y dejándosela al lado—. Cómete el sándwich y tómate luego las pastillas… Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con los analgésicos que estaban ahí?

—Los tiré al váter. No quiero volver a verlos nunca más.

—Bien hecho —dijo ella con una ternura indescriptible en la mirada—. Bueno, voy a darme una ducha antes de ir contigo a ver a mis padres. Si quieres cambiarte de ropa antes de salir…

Él se quedó en silencio viéndola salir del cuarto. Suspiró con desaliento al comprender que el asunto del bebé era algo en donde él ni entraba ni salía. Cuando oyó el chasquido de la puerta de su dormitorio, se volvió de nuevo hacia el monitor del ordenador.

Él no vivía en las cavernas. Sabía que había muchas razones, algunas muy buenas, por las que ciertas mujeres recurrían a los servicios de un banco de semen. ¿Pero Katniss?

Eso no parecía que fuera con ella. Conocería un hombre algún día. Alguien que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Alguien que la mereciese.

Se metió la mitad del sándwich en la boca. Le supo a serrín. Se lo tragó con la ayuda de un poco de agua y luego se tomó las píldoras.

Podía oír el rumor del agua de la ducha. Tomó las muletas y se puso de pie. Notó un dolor agudo en la espalda pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

Al llegar a la habitación de ella, llamó con los nudillos. Al ver que no respondía, abrió la puerta. Platón, tumbado en el suelo junto a la cama, levantó la cabeza y le miró con mucha atención, pero él tampoco le hizo caso.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entornada y el vapor salía por la rendija.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de «los medios»? —dijo él en voz alta a través de la abertura.

Peeta escuchó un pequeño grito, seguido a continuación por un ligero ladrido de Platón.

—¡No te atrevas a entrar aquí!

Él no había pensando en ello pero, tras el grito, le entraron ganas de hacerlo. Apretó la frente contra el marco blanco de la puerta y se recordó a sí mismo que él no era un villano.

—¿A qué clase de medios te referías? —preguntó él de nuevo.

El ruido del agua dejó de oírse y luego se escuchó el sonido de la cortina del baño.

Producto de una ilusión engañosa del cerebro, Peeta creyó ver a través de la puerta, durante unos segundos, el maravilloso cuerpo de Katniss, desnudo y húmedo, saliendo de la ducha con sus piernas de infarto, largas y seductoras.

La puerta se abrió entonces bruscamente, y apareció ella, cubierta de los pies a la cabeza con una bata de color rosa. Estaba despeinada y con el pelo suelto.

Su rostro estaba limpio y resplandeciente y sus ojos Su rostro estaba limpio y resplandeciente y sus ojos color gris tenían un brillo especial bajo las pestañas aún húmedas. Pese al sándwich que acababa de tomar, él sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago.

—A medios financieros —respondió ella secamente—. Pero, gracias a ti, ahora podré permitirme muy pronto el lujo de quedarme embarazada.

Peeta vio cómo le cerraba la puerta en las narices y luego escuchó el clic de la cerradura.

Sintió como si una lápida cayera sobre su tumba.

* * *

Gracias por sus Favs/Follows

Mary Malfoy Mellark: Espero que este capitulo si te llegue :) Me alegra que te guste el Fic y a pesar de que lo conoces de antes quieras volver a leerlo.

Natii y X: Gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el proximo cap :)

Saludos Maya :*


	8. Capitulo 6

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Aquella noche del viernes, el turno de Katniss en el hospital era de siete de la tarde a siete de la mañana.

Peeta lo supo después.

Las únicas palabras que ella había intercambiado con él, tras salir de su cuarto, habían sido para preguntarle si quería acompañarla a la cena a la que les había invitado su madre.

Peeta, tras algunas dudas y excusas contradictorias, había acabado aceptando.

Había tenido que tragarse su orgullo, accediendo a que ella le ayudara a ponerse los pantalones vaqueros y a entrar luego en el asiento de atrás del coche de ella.

Katniss iba ahora al volante y parecía muy tranquila.

Afortunadamente, él había podido ponerse la camisa por su cuenta y metérsela luego por dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó Peeta cuando el coche circulaba ya por el centro de la ciudad

—¿Para llegar a casa de mis padres? Muy poco.

—¿Y para quedarte preñada?

—Bonita expresión —dijo ella, secamente.

—¿No es acaso correcta?

—Tengo que ir primero al ginecólogo —dijo ella sin responder a su pregunta—. Mi cuñada, Tigris, es de la especialidad. Tendré que hablar con ella para ver si está dispuesta a firmarme todos los papeles que me piden en el banco de semen para iniciar el procedimiento. Con un poco de suerte, estaré embarazada para finales de año.

Él pudo ver su sonrisa de satisfacción a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Me parece estar viendo el futuro. El pequeño Johnny o la pequeña Mary se acerca a su mamá y le pregunta que cómo ha venido al mundo. Y ella le contesta que… por un procedimiento.

—No puedo creer que en pleno siglo XXI te molesten esas cosas.

—No me molestan. Simplemente, estaba jugando a hacer de abogado del diablo. Has encontrado la forma de quedarte embarazada sin estar con ningún hombre. Pero ¿qué pasará después? Criar y educar a un hijo es algo que requiere mucha dedicación y dinero. Y eso me parece que no lo vas a resolver con ningún procedimiento.

—Soy consciente de ello, pero conseguiré sacarlo adelante. Afortunadamente, este trabajo extra que tengo contigo me proporcionará el dinero necesario para los gastos del parto, que no me cubre del todo mi seguro médico.

Peeta hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando.

—Dejando a un lado el tema del dinero, criar un bebé tú sola no te va resultar nada fácil.

—No estaré sola. Tengo una gran familia que me ayudará en todo momento.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Las estadísticas demuestran que los niños necesitan un padre y una madre para crecer felices y sin complejos.

—No me interesan las estadísticas, Peeta —dijo ella con voz fría y distante—. Por favor, déjalo ya. Y te agradecería que te guardases tus opiniones sobre el asunto para ti, cuando estemos en casa de mis padres. No quiero darles la noticia estando tú allí con cara de juez.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que se pondrían a saltar de alegría cuando se lo dijeses.

—Lo que dije fue que me apoyarían en todo, cuando llegase el momento. Todo lo contrario que tú, que has estado poniéndome mala cara desde que viste esa página de Internet.

—Creo que hay formas mejores de tener un hijo.

Ella se detuvo en un semáforo. Uno de los pocos que había en aquella pequeña ciudad.

—¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó ella mirándole por encima del reposacabezas—. ¿Cómo quedarse embarazada de un hombre con el que no se va a tener una relación estable en el futuro?

—¿No es eso lo que estás planeando hacer con uno de esos inseminadores anónimos?

—¡Qué término más horrible! —exclamó ella volviendo a poner los ojos en la carretera.

—He oído que lo distribuyen congelado, ¿no?

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde, y ella arrancó y aceleró el coche dando un tirón.

—¿Estuviste informándote en la página web o es que acaso eres un experto en el tema?

—Eres joven y bella. Tienes un brillante futuro por delante. ¿Por qué demonios quieres pedir esa cosa por Internet?

Ella tomó una desviación de la carretera y entró en una Ella tomó una desviación de la carretera y entró en una calle secundaria bastante estrecha.

—Porque me parece lo más conveniente. Por si no lo sabías, te diré que no hay un banco de semen en Weaver, y yo no puedo estar viajando a Montana todas las semanas a ver su catálogo para elegir el hombre que quiero que sea el padre de mi hijo.

—¿Te has informado de si sería un hijo legítimo?

Ella emitió un gruñido por toda respuesta y pasó frente a la entrada de una elegante mansión rodeada de pinos suficientes para llenar media ciudad de árboles de Navidad.

—Por favor, no soy una irresponsable. Estoy al tanto de todas las legalidades. El banco criogénico que he elegido está muy bien considerado. Está todo muy controlado, no es un mercadillo. Tienes que llevar un informe médico, ¿recuerdas? —dijo ella, aparcando el coche de forma tan brusca que Peeta salió ligeramente impulsado hacia delante—. Lo siento. Ahora, será mejor que dejemos el tema. Vamos a entrar en casa de mis padres.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Espera, deja que te ayude —dijo ella, dándole la mano.

—¿Cuándo vas a hacer el pedido de ese semen congelado?

Ella le miró con los dientes apretados, pero luego movió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Peeta! ¿Puedes dejarlo ya de una vez?

Peeta se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo levemente.

Alargó el brazo, se agarró a su mano y se fue luego deslizando poco a poco en el asiento hasta que consiguió apoyar el pie bueno en el suelo y salió del coche.

Katniss le dio entonces las muletas y le ayudó a incorporarse.

—Entraremos por la puerta lateral, no tiene escaleras —dijo ella.

Peeta la siguió caminando lentamente con las muletas.

Cuando ella llegó a la puerta, se volvió hacia él.

—Comienza a refrescar por la noche —dijo ella, tratando de cambiar de conversación—. Se nota que estamos casi ya en octubre.

Él la miró fijamente y Katniss arqueó una ceja como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.

—Supongo que debería haberte avisado de que no iban a estar sólo mis padres en la cena —dijo ella—. Estoy viendo la camioneta de mi abuelo aparcada allí.

Y si no me equivoco, en esos coches que están entrando ahora, vienen mis tíos.

Él siguió su mirada y vio una camioneta de color negro y detrás un coche deportivo.

—No te preocupes. La mayoría son inofensivos —le dijo ella con una sonrisa compasiva.

A lo largo de los años, Peeta había tenido varias ocasiones de conocer a varios miembros de la familia Everdeen. Algunos habían tenido, o seguían teniendo, alguna relación con Finnick.

E inofensivos no habría sido la palabra que él hubiera utilizado para describir a ninguno de ellos. Suspiró hondo y completó los metros que le quedaban para llegar a la puerta.

—Bueno, ánimo y adelante —se dijo él.

Ella abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para que Peeta pasara. Nada más entrar, se vieron rodeados de un nutrido grupo de gente: los padres de Katniss, Haymitch y Effie; sus abuelos, Cinna y Portia; sus tíos y tías y además sus primos con sus respectivas esposas.

Y los niños.

Peeta ya había visto antes a la familia Everdeen reunida en grupo, por lo que no se sorprendió demasiado. La primera vez que había estado en Weaver, al margen de la célebre noche que había pasado con Katniss, había sido en misión de protección a la mujer que era en la actualidad la esposa de Marvel. En aquella ocasión, había visto a la familia desde la perspectiva de un agente de Hollins-Winword.

Ahora era distinto.

No estaba seguro de cuál era la diferencia, pero la había.

Comenzó a sentirse algo molesto rodeado por toda aquella gente que parecía mirarle como preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo él viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Katniss.

Se sentó en un gran sofá de cuero y apoyó la pierna escayolada en una otomana.

Katniss se acercó de repente con un gran plato en la mano en el que había una ración generosa de lasaña humeante, un pan de ajo crujiente y una buena ensalada.

—A mamá no le gusta servir raciones pequeñas, dice que eso es cosa de gente ruin. Así que espero que tengas hambre.

—No estoy quemando últimamente muchas calorías, pero esto tiene muy buena pinta.

Había tanta gente que casi nadie intentaba acercarse a la mesa del centro para poner allí cómodamente el plato, sino que usaba cualquier asiento libre o incluso el propio suelo.

—Supongo que no debe de ser nada divertido tener que estar siempre tumbado sin casi poder moverse —dijo una rubia bajita con muy buen tipo, sentándose con mucha gracia en el suelo junto al sofá—. Y menos aún tener que perder uno su independencia. Hola, soy Delly, la prima de Katniss —dijo la rubita sonriéndole con sus ojos vivarachos de color aguamarina—. Le estrecharía la mano, pero la tengo llena de comida.

En realidad era una excusa muy cortés, porque se había dado cuenta de que él no podía saludarla con el brazo derecho apresado en aquel molde de escayola de color azul oscuro.

—Usted es nueva, ¿verdad?

Peeta era muy buen fisonomista. No se le olvidaba la cara ni el nombre de una persona y estaba seguro de que esa mujer no estaba en Weaver la última vez que él había estado allí.

Katniss se echó a reír. Se había quitado los zuecos de caucho que llevaba en el hospital y se había sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Delly acaba de venir de Nueva York —dijo ella—. Está comprometida desde hace unas semanas. Y hablando de… ¿Dónde están Thom y Leevy?

—Yo estoy aquí —dijo un hombre algo desgarbado de la edad de Peeta, acercándose a ellos con un plato en la mano, lleno hasta arriba—. Leevy va pasar la noche en casa de una amiga —el hombre no tuvo el mismo tacto que su prometida y le tendió la mano a Peeta, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía el brazo escayolado—. Hola, soy Thom —dijo el hombre, chocando cordialmente los nudillos con los de Peeta.

—Peeta Mellark —dijo él, en respuesta a su saludo—. ¿Quién es Leevy?

—La hija de Thom —respondió Katniss—. Tiene seis años.

Effie, la madre de Katniss, se acercó también al grupo. Iba con unos vaqueros y una sudadera y llevaba a un bebé en los brazos. No se parecía en nada a la doctora de bata blanca que había visto esa misma mañana en el hospital.

—Como puede ver, señor Mellark, nuestra reunión es bastante informal. Es algo habitual en esta familia — dijo ella con una sonrisa, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

Peeta observó que tenía los mismos ojos que Katniss. Y su misma sonrisa.

—Llámeme, Peeta, por favor.

Katniss dejó a un lado su ensalada, y tendió los brazos hacia el bebé que llevaba su madre.

—Dámelo.

Effie entregó a su hija al pequeño que iba muy tapado con un vestidito de color verde, de tal modo que Peeta no fue capaz de discernir si se trababa de un niño o de una niña.

Katniss abrazó al bebé, acurrucándolo sobre su pecho y besándole en la carita.

—Éste es Titus —dijo ella, subiéndole un poco en el aire.

—El hijo de Marvel, ¿verdad? —exclamó Peeta, mirando ahora al niño más de cerca.

—Mmm… ¿Te han contratado de niñera por esta noche? —preguntó Katniss a su madre.

—No. Titus va a dormir esta noche con Gloss y conmigo —respondió Cecelia, la madre de Marvel, una mujer de pelo largo y castaño que venía también con un plato de de pelo largo y castaño que venía también con un plato de ensalada en la mano—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Peeta —le dijo a modo de saludo, sentándose junto a él en el brazo del sofá como si fueran viejos amigos, aunque sólo se habían visto un par de veces con motivo de una misión en la que Marvel y Peeta habían coincidido—. Pero come, querido, que se te está enfriando la lasaña. Tienes que alimentarte si quieres curarte pronto.

—Sí, será mucho mejor que escucharla —dijo un hombre alto y fuerte, acercando una silla al sofá—. Es lo que he aprendido después de todos estos años que llevo casado con ella.

—Gloss —dijo Peeta saludándole—. ¿Cómo va ese negocio de cría de caballos?

Gloss era toda una leyenda en el turbio mundo de Hollins-Winword, a pesar de que había salido de la organización hacía ya muchos años.

—No tan bien como el de las reses —respondió otro hombre de pelo plateado, dando un par de golpes en el suelo con la contera de su bastón—. Pero trata de decírselo a mi hijo…

El hombre se acercó también una silla y se sentó junto al grupo cada vez más nutrido que se había arremolinado alrededor del sofá donde Katniss y Peeta estaban sentados.

Katniss sonrió ante el aparente mal genio de su abuelo. Sabía muy bien que tras ese pronto escondía un corazón tan grande como todo el estado de Wyoming.

—Mi abuelo, Cinna Everdeen. Éste es Peeta Mellark — dijo ella presentando a los dos hombres—. Es el paciente al que tengo alquilado el cuarto de invitados.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, niña —dijo Cinna, levantando la mano—. Aún no estoy senil. Nos conocimos cuando Marvel iba detrás de Clove… y pensaba que no nos dábamos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando — dijo él con una sonrisa de zorro, y añadió luego fijando sus penetrantes ojos grises en los de Peeta—: Estuvo viviendo en su misma casa, haciendo todo tipo de travesuras. ¿Vas a hacer tú lo mismo con mi nieta?

—¡Cinna! —exclamó Katniss con las mejillas encendidas y la voz ahogada.

—Tú no te metas en esto —replicó su abuelo, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarla.

—Señor, si me permite decirlo —dijo Peeta—, me doy con un canto en los dientes si consigo levantarme para ir al cuarto de baño. Créame que no estoy para muchas travesuras.

Cinna soltó una carcajada y volvió a dar un golpe en el suelo con la punta del bastón.

—Siempre me han gustado los hombres que van con la verdad por delante. He oído que consiguió salvar a esa niña de que acabara aplastada.

—¿Esa niña? ¿Qué niña?

—Sí, la hija del tal Catu o Cato o algo parecido —dijo Cecelia moviendo la cabeza—. Leí algo de eso en un artículo de Internet hace unos días.

—Empujó a la pequeña para que no la atropellara un camión —intervino Cinna—. Le salvó la vida, según dicen. Fue un milagro que usted no muriese.

Katniss, con Titus en las rodillas, miró a Peeta, que parecía ajeno a todo, ocupado en acabarse su lasaña.

—¿Quién era esa niña? ¿La conocías?

—Era sólo una pequeña niña despistada que no sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar caminar por una carretera concurrida —respondió Peeta masticando el último bocado de lasaña y apartando el plato a un lado—. ¿Te importaría traerme un poco más?

Dándose cuenta de que quería eludir la pregunta, Katniss tomó el plato y se levantó, llevándose al bebé, que la tenía agarrada del pelo con las manitas. Sabía lo reservado que Peeta podía llegar a ser cuando quería, pero ella podía enterarse fácilmente de toda la historia sin más que consultar el artículo de Internet al que Cecelia se había referido.

Al llegar a la cocina, dejó a Titus en brazos de su madre que estaba charlando animadamente con algunas de sus tías, se arregló el pelo que el niño le había dejado algo revuelto y puso en el plato otra ración de las numerosas bandejas que había sobre la mesa.

—Espera, espera un poco —le dijo su tía Seeder interponiéndose en su camino cuando ya se dirigía con el plato hacia el salón—. ¿Qué es eso que he oído de que te has estado besando esta mañana con un paciente en el hospital?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Katniss sorprendida, mirando instintivamente a Effie que estaba muy distraída jugando a chocar las manos con el niño—. No sé de qué estás hablando —mintió ella.

A la primera oportunidad que tuviese, iría a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Castor.

—Sí, un beso de los de cine —dijo la tía Seeder, con lágrimas en los ojos partiéndose de risa—. Y con el señor Mellark.

—No sé de dónde te ha podido venir esa información — insistió Katniss—. Ya sabes lo chismosa que es la gente en esta ciudad.

Mags, otra de las tías de Katniss, soltó una carcajada.

—Por desgracia, detrás de todo chisme hay siempre algo de verdad.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —apostilló Seeder—. Como dice el refrán: cuando el río suena…

A Katniss se le puso la cara más colorada que un tomate y, lo que era peor, no veía forma de ocultar su turbación a los ojos de sus tías, que no paraban de reírse.

—Cuando vea a ese Castor, juro que me las pagará —murmuró ella entre dientes.

—Por suerte para ti, no estabas de servicio —dijo Effie con una sonrisa muy comedida—. De otro modo, me habría visto en la obligación de abrirte un expediente.

—Quién sabe lo que podría pasar si la cosa llegara a oídos de tu abuelo —dijo Portia, la abuela de Katniss, que tenía muy buen sentido del humor—. Ya sabes lo protector que es con todas sus chicas, como él dice.

—Afortunadamente, Cinna se ha moderado un poco con los años —dijo Cecelia que había venido del salón y se había incorporado al grupo de mujeres, atraída por las risas—. Recordad la que montó cuando echó de casa a Gloss por poner los ojos en mí cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Los nietos y los bisnietos le han morigerado mucho —dijo Seeder haciéndole unas cosquillas a Titus debajo de la barbilla.

El que Cinna se hubiera amansado poco o mucho era algo que a Katniss le traía sin cuidado. Lo que ella quería era no estar en boca de nadie. Ni siquiera de su propia familia, por muy amables que fuesen todos.

—Voy a llevar este plato a Peeta y no quiero volver a oír una palabra de esto —dijo Katniss muy seria, mirando a todas las mujeres y levantando un dedo en alto.

Al salir de la cocina, miró un segundo hacia atrás y vio complacida la cara de sorpresa de todas ellas. En realidad, estaban conteniendo la respiración y en cuanto ella salió por la puerta rompieron a reír a carcajada limpia.

Katniss apretó los dientes, furiosa. Castor estaba sentenciado. Era carne muerta.

Se acercó a donde estaba Peeta y le dio el plato, mientras se calzaba los zuecos de caucho.

—Tengo que volver al hospital —dijo ella, buscando con la mirada a su padre que estaba charlando con Blight y Woof, que eran los maridos respectivos de Mags y Seeder.

Se acercó a él y le pidió que llevara a Peeta a su casa cuando acabase la velada.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

Katniss tenía miedo de adónde podría derivar la conversación en su ausencia.

Por fortuna, Peeta no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Confió en que no se animara luego y se pusiera a hablar de los «inseminadores anónimos» con su familia.

Volvió de nuevo junto a él, sacó el frasco de los antibióticos de un bolsillo y se lo dio.

—No se te olvide tomarlos.

—Sí, señora —dijo él, con ironía.

—Te veré por la mañana. Procura no romperte nada hasta entonces.

Peeta esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Su cicatriz pareció acentuarse más de lo habitual, y ella sospechó que era porque estaba deseando marcharse de allí.

Se despidió de su familia saludando con la mano. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al hospital.

Cuando llegó corriendo hacia el coche, su madre estaba esperándola, apoyada en el capó.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Peeta? —le preguntó Effie muy seria.

—No mucha. Nos conocimos, como tú sabes, de forma casual. Cuando estuvo aquí hace ya unos años haciendo un trabajo con Marvel para proteger a Clove. Hace ya mucho de eso, pero…

—No te andes por las ramas, hija.

—Marvel confía en él, por eso me propuso hacerme cargo de su rehabilitación. Es un trabajo más. Peeta no quiere depender de mí, más de lo estrictamente necesario. Dentro de un mes, poco más o menos, le quitarán la escayola del brazo y poco después la de la pierna, y se marchará.

—Mmm… —murmuró su madre, apartándose del coche

—. Ten cuidado hija, ten mucho cuidado.

—Siempre lo he tenido, mamá, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —dijo su madre sosteniendo la puerta del coche hasta que ella se sentó al volante y se puso el cinturón de seguridad—. Yo también tuve cuidado cuando conocí a tu padre por primera vez.

—No se qué quieres decir con eso, mamá —dijo ella arqueando las cejas—. Papá y tú lleváis casados más de treinta años.

—Pero nos llevó mucho tiempo llegar a comprendernos. Tu padre y yo cometimos muchos errores antes de darnos cuenta de lo que, de verdad, era importante en nuestras vidas. Sólo te estoy diciendo que… tengas cuidado.

—Sé muy bien lo que quiero y Peeta no va a suponer ningún obstáculo en mi camino.

Effie, no muy convencida de sus palabras, cerró la puerta del coche y se echó a un lado.

—Conduce con cuidado, hija.

Katniss no pudo evitar una sonrisa. El hospital estaba sólo a unos pocos kilómetros.

Lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue abordar a Castor que estaba saliendo de su turno de guardia.

—Parece que ya no estás tan interesado en salir con Twill como creía, ¿no?

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —dijo él mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

—¡De lo que has ido difundiendo por ahí!

—Yo no he sido. Yo no he dicho una palabra a nadie.

—¿A nadie, nadie?

—Bueno, sólo a Enobaria. Pero ella no se lo diría a nadie, de eso estoy seguro.

—Ya, así es como se propagan los secretos. Le contamos algo a una persona confiando en que no se la va a decir y ésta a su vez se lo cuenta a otra y así sucesivamente —dijo Katniss abriendo su taquilla para guardar las cosas—. Milagro será que no esté ya toda la ciudad enterada. Tal vez mañana hasta me hayan casado y esté ya embarazada.

—¿Quién está embarazada? —dijo Johanna entrando en la sala con una enorme taza de café.

—Nadie —respondió Katniss con un gruñido, saliendo descompuesta de la sala.

La noche prometía ser larga. Y la guardia movida.

* * *

Hola, hola! estamos a la mitad de la historia :) espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejarme su opinión,

Gracias especiales a mis fieles lectores X y Natii por sus reviews :*

Un abrazo, Maya.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Esta historia titulada ''Cambio de Planes'' es propiedad de la escritora Allison Leigh, los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de la escritora Suzanne Collins, yo solo adapto esta maravillosa historia con estos maravillosos personajes, espero que les guste y se animen a leer mas historias de estas autoras :)**

**Saludos Maya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

Katniss terminó su turno de noche una hora después de lo previsto. Cuando llegó a casa, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Peeta, le encontró sentado en la mesa del ordenador. Temió que estuviera mirando la página del banco de semen que tenía guardada en la lista de favoritos del navegador.

—Veo que te has levantado muy temprano —dijo ella quitándose los zapatos nada más entrar y sintiéndose más tranquila al ver que sólo estaba mirando una página de noticias.

—Y tú has llegado hoy más tarde del trabajo —replicó él—. No traes muy buena cara.

—No hay nada como un buen piropo cuando una llega a casa —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

—Ha sido una noche dura. ¿Te apetecen unos huevos con tostadas? —dijo ella mirando al jardín y viendo a Platón tumbado plácidamente al sol—. Veo que has sacado al perro. Gracias.

—De nada. Pero no tienes por qué cocinar para mí.

—Forma parte del trato —respondió ella abriendo el armario de madera de arce que tenía enfrente—. Hoy es sábado. ¿Qué tal unos crepes? —oyó entonces el sonido sordo de las muletas sobre la tarima, acercándose a la cocina—. ¿O te apetecen más unas torrijas? —dijo ella sacando una barra de pan del armarito.

Sintió, en ese instante, la mano de él en el hombro y le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón. Peeta le quitó el pan de la mano y lo dejó en la encimera.

—Creo que lo que más necesitas ahora es irte a dormir.

—Ya te dije que, después de venir del trabajo, necesito relajarme antes unos minutos para poder conciliar el sueño. Y tú lo que necesitas es comer —dijo ella volviendo a tomar el pan.

—Ya he comido —replicó él quitándole otra vez el pan y poniéndolo en la estantería más alta del armario donde ella no pudiera alcanzarlo—. Me tomé un buen trozo de lasaña que me dio tu madre anoche al salir.

Katniss echó un vistazo a la cocina, pero no vio el menor rastro de que él hubiera estado haciendo nada allí.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te la tomaste fría?

Katniss le pasó los dedos por el borde inferior de la escayola de su brazo y vio que estaba totalmente seca. Si había lavado los platos que había usado, no se había mojado nada.

—Sí, pero le quité el papel de plata donde venía, antes de comérmela —dijo él, apartando el brazo—. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, te diré que me tomé también los malditos antibióticos. Y ahora vete a dormir antes de que te caigas al suelo de cansancio.

Y sin saber cómo, se vio apartada de la cocina por Peeta.

—Te vi en una página de Internet —dijo ella, pensando que así la soltaría.

—Supuse que lo harías —dijo Peeta sin soltarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que soy una entrometida?

—No, yo diría… curiosa.

—Viene a ser lo mismo —dijo ella cuando estaban ya junto a la mesa del ordenador y la pantalla del monitor estaba llena de figuras de colores que se movían en todas las direcciones—. No me dijiste que la chica que salvaste fuera la hija de Cato, el famoso empresario europeo, magnate del mundo del espectáculo y que tiene tantas propiedades inmobiliarias.

—Tiene también una boca muy grande —le susurró él al oído con una voz suave y cálida.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento y notó como si le flaqueasen las piernas. Respiró hondo.

Percibía el pecho de Peeta detrás de ella como un muro duro pero caliente.

Tenía los mismos vaqueros que había llevado la noche anterior. Se preguntó si habría dormido con ellos puestos, porque dudaba mucho de que hubiera sido capaz de quitárselos y volvérselos a poner luego.

—Según lo que el hombre de la boca grande dijo, el accidente no fue tal. Tú estabas en Barcelona, como guardaespaldas porque alguien le había amenazado de muerte. Pero en cambio, esa persona no fue a por él sino a por su hija. Tú fuiste el único que te diste cuenta de la jugada, aunque ya un poco tarde.

Según el artículo, Peeta había arriesgado su vida por la niña, empujándola fuera del alcance de la camioneta, unas décimas antes de resultar él mismo atropellado y de que el vehículo acabara perdiendo el control y se precipitara por un barranco. Él había conseguido sobrevivir aunque con heridas muy graves, pero el conductor de la camioneta había resultado muerto.

—Veo que ya lo sabes todo, así que espero que no me preguntes más sobre el caso. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para cuidar a tu bebé cuando estés de guardia por la noche? ¿O vas a ser una de esas madres que meten a sus hijos todo el día en una guardería?

—No hay nada malo en eso. Hay guarderías muy buenas —replicó ella algo airada—. Cambiaré el turno, si es preciso, cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Crees que te va a resultar tan fácil? ¿Piensas que el hospital va cambiar los turnos de su personal a tu conveniencia? ¿O es que piensas hacer uso de la influencia de tu madre?

Ella se dio la vuelta bruscamente, muy ofendida por sus palabras, y, al hacerlo, su cara se quedó prácticamente pegada a la camiseta de Peeta. Retrocedió unos centímetros, turbada por el vello rizado del pecho que le asomaba ligeramente por la camiseta de cuello en V.

—En primer lugar, mi madre nunca haría favoritismos de esa clase con nadie. Y en segundo lugar, no me conoces si piensas que yo pudiera pedirle una cosa así. Por suerte para mí, hay un montón de ofertas de trabajo para enfermeras en la zona. Si no pudiese encontrar un horario mejor en el hospital, buscaría un empleo en otro. Tal vez, incluso me coloque como enfermera en un colegio de niños. Sería menos estresante. Las únicas urgencias que tendría serían alguna pequeña hemorragia de nariz o algún caso de parásitos en la cabeza.

Se quitó la chaquetilla del uniforme del hospital y se quedó con la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba debajo.

De alguna manera, el gigante de las muletas consiguió llevarla hacia la cama y apartó la colcha de un tirón.

—Se supone que no debes hacer esto —se quejó ella, agotada del trabajo, sin saber qué decir.

Lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era dejarse caer rendida en la cama.

—Tú preocúpate ahora sólo de esos planes que tienes de cuidar niños en un colegio —le dijo él con cierta ironía.

—Yo siempre seré enfermera —dijo ella dejando caer la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada—. Me gusta ayudar a la gente. Es algo de familia. Mi abuela Portia también fue enfermera.

—Sí. Ayer por la noche oí que Cinna y ella se conocieron cuando ella le estaba atendiendo en el hospital donde le habían ingresado por un ataque al corazón

—Más o menos como nosotros —dijo ella de forma espontánea sin pensárselo dos veces—. Bueno, no era eso lo quería decir… Lo que trataba de…

—Sé lo que tratabas de decir, Katniss —dijo Peeta colocándole suavemente la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Pero ahora cierra los ojos y descansa.

Era algo maravilloso sentir la suavidad de la almohada.

Pero aún más maravilloso era oír el sonido de su nombre saliendo de los labios de Peeta.

Cerró los ojos. Llevaba dos días casi sin dormir. Estaba exhausta.

—Se supone que soy yo la que debe cuidar de ti y no al revés —dijo ella.

—Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Katniss sintió la mano de Peeta por detrás de la cabeza, pasándole suavemente los dedos por el pelo y luego acariciándole el cuello. No pudo evitar un suspiro de placer.

—Peeta… —le dijo con los ojos entornados—. Supongo que habrás visto mucha violencia a lo largo de los años que llevas trabajando en Hollins-Winword, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear.

Ella sintió una extraña desazón por todo el cuerpo. No Ella sintió una extraña desazón por todo el cuerpo. No supo precisar si era por lo escueto de su respuesta, por lo agotada que estaba o, tal vez, porque lo que de verdad le apetecía era que se acostase a su lado, con escayolas y todo, y pudiese sentir su calor y su aliento junto a ella.

—¿Qué tal duermes por la noche?

—Hay noches que no consigo dormir —respondió él, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

—Esta noche, a las dos, entró en urgencias una mujer en muy mal estado a la que su marido le había dado una paliza. Traía un niño con ella. El marido la siguió hasta allí con ánimo de rematar su faena. Los ayudantes del sheriff tuvieron que intervenir para impedírselo.

—¿La conoces?

—No. El matrimonio vive al otro lado de Braden. Al parecer trató de huir del marido con el niño en los brazos y salió corriendo por la carretera. El coche que patrullaba por el lugar la vio y la llevó al hospital. Íbamos a llevarla al quirófano cuando el marido se presentó allí.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, volviendo a apoyar la mano sobre la muleta.

—La mujer no sobrevivió —dijo ella con un profundo suspiro—. Han arrestado al marido y han llevado al bebé a un centro de servicios sociales.

—¿No tiene ningún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de él?

—No. ¿Qué edad tenías tú cuando perdiste a tus padres?

—Cuatro.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se dijo que fue un accidente de automóvil, pero con el tiempo supe que mi padre sorprendió a mi madre con otro hombre y la disparó con una pistola —dijo Peeta muy sereno.

—¡Dios mío, Peeta! —exclamó ella horrorizada, sentándose en la cama—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ya ni me acuerdo de ello —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún no me has dicho quién se hizo cargo de ti.

—Me acogieron en una casa. De hecho, estuve en tantas casas que ya ni me acuerdo. Algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Cuando cumplí los quince años, me lancé a vivir mi propia vida.

—¿Cómo puede un chico de quince años valerse por sí mismo? —dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

—No muy bien. Pero yo era alto y fuerte y aparentaba más edad. Gracias a eso conseguía trabajar de forma esporádica en alguna tienda o en alguna fábrica.

—¿Y el colegio?

—Eso no me daba de comer. Pero ¿por qué estamos hablando ahora de estas cosas? Es algo ya pasado. Será mejor que te acuestes otra vez y te duermas.

—Para mí es nuevo y me interesa —dijo ella en voz baja —. Me recuerda al niño de esta mañana, que ha quedado virtualmente huérfano de padre y madre. Me gustaría que tuviese una oportunidad en la vida. Tú eres un auténtico héroe, Peeta. Creciste sin padres, llevaste una infancia desgraciada, y en vez de estar resentido con la sociedad, te dedicaste a salvar la vida de otras personas. Luchaste contra una adicción y la venciste.

—No soy ningún héroe —dijo él con una sonrisa de amargura.

Katniss estiró las piernas y se bajó de la cama.

—Cato y su familia no pensarán igual que tú. Ni yo tampoco.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Sé que Marvel confía en ti, de otro modo no te habría alojado en mi casa.

—Hemos trabajado juntos.

—Sé que pusiste tu vida en peligro para salvar a una niña y que has tenido que superar muchas dificultades, no sólo de pequeño, sino también de adulto —dijo ella pasándole un dedo a lo largo de la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara—. Y sé que, a pesar de todo, y aunque trates de ocultarlo, hay una gran ternura dentro de ti.

Él le agarró la mano y la apartó de su cara. Pero no la soltó.

—Estuve en la cárcel —dijo él muy serio, apretándole la mano, aunque sin llegar a hacerle daño—. Me pillaron robando en una tienda, propiedad de una de las familias que me habían acogido. Pretendía llevarme el dinero que tenían en la caja, pero acabé entre rejas unos años. Después de salir, me puse a trabajar para Finnick. Él siempre iba buscando la escoria de la sociedad para llevar a cabo los trabajos más difíciles. Yo tenía una rara habilidad para leer el pensamiento de la gente y manejar las situaciones. Pero no fue suficiente. Algunas de las personas a las que se suponía tenía que haber protegido estuvieron a punto de perder la vida y yo terminé así —dijo él señalándose la cicatriz de la cara—. Después de eso, vino mi adicción por los analgésicos, perdí a mi esposa y casi perdí también mi trabajo. Como ves, no soy el héroe que pensabas. Lo único que he hecho en la vida ha sido sobrevivir..

¡Había estado casado!, se dijo ella, muy sorprendida.

—¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero?

—Quería pagarle el billete del autocar a un muchacho que vivía con mi antigua familia de acogida, para que se pudiese ir de aquella maldita casa. Nadie del comité de menores le habría creído si les hubiera dicho que aquellas personas tan respetables y piadosas eran en realidad unos verdaderos monstruos.

—¡Oh, Peeta!

—No tienes por qué apiadarte de mí. Yo era un ladrón.

—¿Qué pasó con ese chico?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Estaba en la cárcel.

—¿Nunca trataste de averiguarlo?

—Se hizo mayor —dijo Peeta tras unos instantes de duda—, se graduó en el instituto y desapareció. Ahora no trates de seguir haciéndome preguntas para querer comprenderme mejor. No tendría sentido. Yo estoy aquí en tu casa porque nos conviene a los dos. Tú podrás permitirte el lujo de tener un bebé de la forma que deseas y yo evitaré que Finnick me despida.

A ella se le encogió el corazón al oír su conclusión final.

—Eh… yo… Sí, creo que tienes razón. Esto es un simple trato. Perdona si te he molestado con mis preguntas. Todo es culpa del sueño que tengo —dijo ella, quitándose la cinta de la coleta y dejándose el pelo suelto.

Katniss no quería pensar en la sensación de sus dedos acariciándole el pelo y el cuello. No quería pensar en aquel chico de quince años que había entrado a robar en una tienda para ayudar a otro chico más desesperado aún que él.

Hizo un gesto señalando la puerta del dormitorio.

—No la cierres del todo al salir. Así podré oírte si me necesitas para algo.

Él la miró extrañado como si estuviera viendo a otra persona.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Ella estaba cansada y triste por los sucesos vividos en el hospital. Y algo dolida porque él pensase que su único interés para tenerle en casa era el económico.

—Sí —contestó ella, volviéndose a la cama—. Es mi trabajo.

Él comprendió lo estúpido que había sido. Se merecía que lo hubiera mandado al infierno.

Con la sensación de ser un elefante en una cacharrería, salió de allí con sus muletas, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tratando de no romperle nada de lo que tenía en el cuarto.

Lo que ya le había roto era el corazón.

Al llegar a la puerta, se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

Estaba acostada de lado, de espaldas a él. Se había vuelto a poner la coleta con la cinta, y estaba abrazada a la almohada.

—Te dije que no era un héroe —dijo Peeta, desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Te estaba escuchando cuando lo dijiste —replicó ella con la voz apagada, pero clara.

Peeta suspiró y cerró la puerta al salir. Por su culpa, ella llevaba todo un día sin dormir. No quería que pasara otra noche en blanco. Quería que descansara, aunque para ello tuviera que montar guardia ocho horas a la puerta de su cuarto para velar por su paz y su tranquilidad.

Se dirigió con las muletas a su dormitorio y examinó los libros que tenía en la mesita. Pero parecía como si hubiera perdido el interés por ellos.

Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de estar lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Se sentó frente al ordenador un rato, consciente de la indiscreción en que estaba incurriendo al visitar las páginas de Internet que Katniss había dejado abiertas en la pantalla.

Todas estaban relacionadas con el mundo de los bebés.

Por supuesto, la página del banco de esperma era una de ellas, pero había otra dedicada a los cuidados del bebé en los primeros años. Y otra llamada Casa y Jardín sobre los elementos de decoración y seguridad necesarios para adecuar una casa tras la llegada de un bebé.

Ella había visitado también una página llamada La boutique del bebé y había seleccionado un sonajero de plata bastante caro, al que se le podía grabar el nombre del bebé, en un icono que aparecía a un lado de la pantalla con el nombre de la lista de los deseos.

Se pasó la mano por la cara un par de veces y apagó la pantalla de ordenador.

Se levantó de la silla y regresó lentamente a la habitación.

Al pasar frente al cuarto de Katniss, se dio cuenta de que la puerta, que él había dejado cerrada al salir, estaba ahora entreabierta. Para que ella pudiera oírle si la necesitaba.

Se quedó mirando por la rendija un buen rato. Luego se fue a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Era lo más sensato e inteligente que podía hacer.

El sonido del agua la despertó.

La luz del sol entraba con fuerza en el dormitorio.

Katniss se frotó los ojos y miró el reloj de la mesita.

Había dormido más de ocho horas. Pero no había descansado realmente. No había conseguido apartar de su pensamiento lo que Peeta le había dicho la noche anterior.

El agua seguía corriendo. Frunció el ceño, se sentó y escuchó más atentamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo. La puerta del cuarto de baño de Peeta estaba cerrada, pero salía un hilo de vapor por debajo de la puerta. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos.

—¿Peeta? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero él no respondió. Ella sabía las ganas que él tenía de ducharse, pero no creyó que hubiera cometido la imprudencia de meterse sólo en la ducha con el brazo y la pierna escayolados.

Llamó a la puerta de nuevo. Ahora, un poco más fuerte.

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

Imaginó que podría haberse caído al tratar de entrar en la ducha y que estaría ahora tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse o quién sabe si algo peor. Giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió. Una gran bocanada de vapor inundaba todo el cuarto. Casi no se veía la cortina ni la ducha de época que había comprado en una subasta y que había restaurado en una tienda de Cheyenne.

Sin pensárselo dos veces descorrió la cortina y vio, ante sus ojos, el trasero duro y firme de un hombre con una espalda surcada de cicatrices y una cabeza de pelo rubio chorreando agua. Tenía un brazo y una pierna tapados con unas bolsas de plástico.

—¡Maldita sea, Katniss! —dijo Peeta, tapándose con la cortina al advertir su presencia—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

¡Por Dios santo! Ella era enfermera. No iba asustarse por ver a un hombre desnudo medio escayolado y envuelto en bolsas de plástico. Aunque ese hombre fuera Peeta.

Tenía la pierna derecha dentro de la ducha y la otra, la que tenía escayolada, apoyada en el suelo por fuera.

—Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo —replicó ella muy seria, agachándose para cerrar el grifo y rozándole, sin querer, el muslo derecho con el brazo—. Si te mojas una escayola tendrás que pasar otra vez por el hospital. Eres peor que un niño. Déjame que te seque en seguida.

Tomó una toalla de baño de una de las estanterías y comenzó a secarle por el pecho y el hombro, hasta el borde del plástico que había pegado a la escayola con cinta adhesiva. Secó el plástico, deseando que no hubiese entrado dentro nada de agua.

—No soy ningún niño —dijo él, muy ofendido, quitándole la toalla.

De eso no cabía la menor duda, se dijo ella, mirando aquel cuerpo desnudo de más de un metro noventa que parecía una torre de acero.

A pesar de que habían dormido juntos una noche, la visión le dejó sin aliento. No sólo por la formidable musculatura de su pecho y de su abdomen plano y duro, sino por la red de pequeñas cicatrices que parecían formar una telaraña sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

Ella no las había visto antes. La noche que habían pasado juntos la tenía grabada en su mente, sin poder olvidarla. Pero recordaba muy bien que ella no había encendido la luz en ningún momento y que él extrañamente tampoco se lo había pedido. Ahora entendía por qué.

Trató de concentrase en lo que era su deber. Le quitó en un momento de descuido la toalla y se la puso alrededor de la cintura.

—Mantenla ahí, si quieres preservar tu dignidad.

—¿Mi dignidad? ¿Qué dignidad? —exclamó él, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Ella fue a por otra toalla a la estantería del baño y le envolvió con ella la pierna escayolada que se había protegido con unas bolsas de basura sujetas con cinta adhesiva.

—Si tenías tantas ganas de darte una ducha, podrías haberme pedido ayuda.

—No quiero ayuda de nadie.

—¿De nadie? ¿O sólo de mí? —preguntó ella agachándose para secarle el pie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Tenía que llevar bastante, a juzgar por la cantidad de vapor que había en el cuarto, que se iba disipando poco a poco, pero que le había dejado ya la camiseta empapada y pegada al pecho.

Katniss se incorporó y le miró a los ojos para no caer en la tentación de mirarle otras partes del cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Peeta parecían despedir chispas.

—Ya que te las has arreglado para entrar solo en la ducha, supongo que sabrás salir igual.

Ella miró la ropa que había tirada en el suelo, la recogió y la llevó al cesto que había puesto en el dormitorio de Peeta para dejar la ropa sucia. Era el dormitorio que ella pensaba arreglar cuando tuviera el bebé. Abrió un cajón del armario y sacó unos pantalones y una camisa limpios.

Los dejó sobre la cama y se sentó a esperar.

Estuvo esperando diez minutos, durante los cuales tuvo que contener el impulso de ir a ayudarle. Escuchó con atención cualquier posible sonido que pudiese indicar algún problema, pero lo único que oyó fue un par de maldiciones.

Luego oyó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto baño, que ella había dejado abierta, y de nuevo el sonido del agua. Pero no el de la ducha.

Siguió esperando.

Apareció finalmente en la puerta, apoyado en las muletas y con la toalla anudada a la cintura. La miró primero a ella y luego a la ropa que había sobre la cama.

—Sé que no hay nada que odies más que verte obligado a que te ayude —dijo ella sin rodeos—. Pero por ahora, no te queda otra solución. A menos que encuentres a otra persona que pueda cuidarte y que no te resulte tan intolerable como yo.

—Nunca he dicho que me resultes intolerable. ¿Quieres acaso que me vaya? Sé que el dinero que te pago no cubre las molestias que te estoy causando.

—¡No! No te estoy diciendo eso. Peeta, aún queda un mes antes para que te quiten la escayola del brazo, y algunas semanas más para la de la pierna. Si queremos que todo vaya bien, no podemos estar peleándonos a todas horas, si no, esto puede convertirse en un infierno. Sé que, en parte, es culpa mía. A nadie le gusta que los demás se metan en su vida. Lo siento. A partir de ahora, tienes mi palabra de que respetaré tu intimidad. Tenemos que trabajar juntos y eso es más responsabilidad mía que tuya.

—Basta. No sigas. No tienes por qué disculparte con un tipo como yo. Sé que necesito tu ayuda, pero no la quiero. Ni la tuya ni la de nadie. Tú eres para mí una espada de doble filo. Y no pretendas fingir que no sabes por qué lo digo.

—Porque… dormimos juntos.

—No dormimos —dijo él mirando la cama donde ella estaba sentada—. Esa noche, estuvimos uno dentro de la piel del otro. Ya te dije que nunca podría olvidarla. El problema que tengo es que cada día que pasa sigo deseando… que aquella noche se vuelva a repetir — Katniss sintió que le fallaban las piernas—. Pero tú ya tienes tus planes de futuro hechos. Tu bebe y todo eso. Y yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Así que parece que vamos a seguir caminos diferentes.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —dijo ella, con el corazón en un puño, sin saber qué decir.

—Entonces atengámonos a la realidad. Trataré de molestarte lo menos posible.

—Tú no has sido nunca ninguna molestia para mi — replicó ella—. Quizá sólo tengamos que recordar el acuerdo al que llegamos —él asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, ahora que parece todo resuelto, sólo me queda hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Cuál? —dijo él, alzando las cejas, con mucha expectación.

—¿Has gastado toda la cinta adhesiva y las bolsas de basura que tenía en el garaje?

Peeta pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Luego sonrió levemente..

—Queda aún algo de cinta en el rollo, pero tendrás que comprar más bolsas.

—Bien —dijo ella, y luego añadió tomando los calzoncillos bóxer con las dos manos—: ¿Listo?

Peeta hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero se sentó en la cama junto a ella y estiró las piernas.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo :) gracias por los Follows/Favs

Gracias ''X'' por tu review

Saludos Maya


	10. Capitulo 8

_Capítulo 8_

— Y bien? —dijo Johanna sentándose al lado de Katniss —. ¿Cómo te van las cosas con el señor Mellark?

—Ni mejor ni peor que el primer día que llegó a mi casa —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa de circunstancias, no porque realmente estuviera alegre. Desde aquella mañana, hacía ya cuatro semanas, cuando Peeta le había dicho que él no era ningún héroe, habían tratado de ser muy respetuosos el uno con el otro, guardando las distancias y procurando recordar el pacto al que habían llegado.

Y, en cierto sentido, su relación parecía funcionar razonablemente bien. Habían caído en una rutina bastante cómoda para ambos. Cuando ella volvía por la mañana del hospital, de su turno de noche, desayunaban juntos y luego ella le ayudaba a ducharse. Seguían usando el método de las bolsas de basura y la cinta adhesiva que tan buenos resultados había dado. Luego, después de ayudarle a vestirse, ella se iba a la cama a descansar mientras él se quedaba leyendo o jugando con Platón.

El perro había acabado haciendo muy buenas migas con Peeta. Probablemente, porque él tenía la paciencia de quedarse sentado horas y horas en el banco del jardín, tirándole la pelota de tenis para que el animal fuera corriendo a por ella y se la llevara en la boca una y otra vez.

Luego, ella se levantaba y se duchaba, comían juntos y volvía de nuevo a su trabajo.

Todo era así de simple entre ellos.

Katniss seguía, por otra parte, con su plan de tener un bebé.

Se había decidido finalmente por un donante. El número 37892.

Peeta era el único que conocía sus planes hasta el momento, aunque hacía ya varias semanas que no habían vuelto a hablar de ello.

—Vamos —le dijo Johanna, sacándola de sus pensamientos y tratando de sonsacarla—. ¿No me digas que no ha habido nada entre vosotros? Él está soltero y tú también. Estáis viviendo juntos y todo el mundo sabe que os besasteis aquella mañana en la puerta de la sala de radiología.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y Katniss estaba a punto de terminar su turno.

—Eso fue hace ya un mes —le recordó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

—Entonces ¿se puede saber qué demonios hacéis tantas horas juntos?

—No pasamos tantas horas juntos —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Él lee mucho y sé que Marvel va a verle con bastante frecuencia cuando está solo —miró al reloj, pero las manecillas parecían cansadas y se movían muy lentamente—. Le llevaré, dentro de unos días, a la consulta del doctor Homes para que vea si puede quitarle la escayola del brazo.

Eso, suponiendo que Peeta pudiera esperar todo ese tiempo y no se le ocurriese quitársela por sus propios medios. Estaba convencida de que, si él tuviera más destreza con la mano izquierda, ya lo habría intentado.

Ella ya había retirado del garaje cualquier objeto que él pudiera utilizar a tal fin y le había hecho prometer a Marvel que no le proporcionase a Peeta ninguna herramienta aunque se lo pidiese.

—Entonces empezará lo bueno —dijo Johanna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Sin la escayola, podrá hacer más cosas que ahora.

Katniss se quedó absorta mirando el calendario que tenía en la mesa. Cuando Peeta fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo, tal vez decidiera marcharse aunque no le hubiesen quitado aún la escayola de la pierna. Tendría alguna dificultad para moverse, pero al menos tendría los dos brazos útiles.

—¿Algún problema con el calendario? —le preguntó Johanna.

—¿Qué…? Ah, no. ¿Por qué?

—Parecías preocupada mirándolo.

—¿Yo? —Katniss se levantó de la silla y se fue a mirar por la ventana—. ¿Crees que nevará en los próximos días?

—Espero que no lo haga antes de Halloween — respondió Johanna—. Annie va a disfrazarse de amazona y se disgustaría mucho si tuviera que ir con el abrigo puesto.

Katniss se echó a reír. Annie, la hija de Johanna, de seis años, estaba muy ilusionada con la fiesta de Halloween.

—En todo caso, queda también el festival del año, que es el día anterior.

El evento, que se celebraba todos los años en el gimnasio del instituto, reunía a toda la comunidad. Había disfraces, juegos, cena y baile.

—¿Vas a ir?

Katniss tenía que estar de guardia la noche de Halloween, pero no la de la fiesta.

—No lo he pensado aún —mintió ella.

La verdad era que sí que había estado pensando en esa fiesta. Y mucho. No se había atrevido a decirle a Peeta aún si quería ir con ella. Y ahora, que quedaba ya menos de una semana, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque ella iría de todos modos. Se lo había prometido a su sobrina Rue.

—Hola —dijo Castor, entrando en la sala y mirándola con curiosidad mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. ¿Qué haces ahí mirando por la ventana?

—Está suspirando por Peeta —dijo Johanna.

—No es verdad —replicó Katniss, dándose la vuelta.

Su compañero de trabajo sonrió con malicia.

—¿Estás segura? Parece que te has puesto a la defensiva.

—Creo que estáis muy desocupados los dos. Si tuvierais algo que hacer, no os preocuparíais tanto de los demás — dijo Katniss, y luego añadió dirigiéndose a Johanna, pero señalando a Castor con el dedo—: Tal vez harías mejor preguntándole cómo le fue su cita con Twill.

Johanna alzó las cejas sorprendida, a la vez que feliz, de tener un nuevo tema de cotilleo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Y por qué no estaba yo enterada? ¿Adónde fuisteis? ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo? ¿Habéis quedado para salir otra vez?

Satisfecha de haber conseguido desviar la atención de su compañera hacia el pobre Castor, Katniss volvió a la mesa y firmó en el estadillo de control de presencia. Luego se puso la chaqueta, tomó el bolso y salió rápidamente antes de que Johanna la acosase con más preguntas.

Aún no había amanecido. Hacía un viento frío y cortante. Montó en el coche y se dirigió a casa. La luz de la puerta de entrada estaba encendida. Peeta siempre la dejaba así hasta que ella volvía por la mañana.

Ahora que el clima era más frío, Katniss aparcaba el coche en el garaje que había en la parte de atrás de la casa, junto al jardín, en vez de dejarlo directamente en la entrada.

Entró así por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

Platón estaba ya esperándola para darle la bienvenida.

Dejó el bolso y la chaqueta sobre la mesa y se agachó para rascarle la cabeza al perro. Sabía que una vez que le hubiera hecho algunas caricias, se volvería derecho a la habitación de Peeta. Platón había dormido siempre en la cama de esa habitación antes de que Peeta llegara y tenía querencia por aquel lugar. Además de eso, hacía ya tiempo que parecía estar más a gusto con Peeta que con ella.

—Buen chico —le susurró al perro antes de que se fuese.

Se incorporó y vio entonces un rollo de cinta adhesiva sobre la mesa de la cocina.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Era la señal que Peeta había establecido para decirle que quería darse una ducha. Habían perfeccionado el método. Ella se sentaba en una silla, por fuera de la cortina de la ducha, y le echaba en la mano el champú que necesitaba, tratando de no parecer que le estaba ayudando demasiado para no ofenderle.

Cuando acabó de ducharse y de secarse, Katniss se fue a la cocina, desenvolvió un sándwich que había en la mesa y se dirigió con él al cuarto de estar. Se sentó frente al ordenador y seleccionó la página web del banco de semen, mientras daba un bocado al sándwich de mermelada de fresa con mantequilla.

Peeta llevaba ya varios días encargándose de preparar los sándwiches. Lo hacía para demostrarle que era capaz de subsistir sin ella.

Cuando se abrió la página, introdujo una vez más, como de costumbre, el número del donante anónimo que había elegido.

—Hola, 37892 —susurró ella—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? Vamos a hacer un bebé muy pronto.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y se quedó mirando extasiada la pantalla.

Sintió una emoción indescriptible pensando que allí estaba el germen de su plan con el que iba a tener el bebé que tanto deseaba. Pero, por primera vez, creyó sentir una preocupación que nunca había sentido hasta entonces.

Su fantasía estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, pero con la realidad llegarían también los problemas reales.

Sí, tendría problemas, pero saldría adelante. Lo único importante era que iba a conseguir su sueño de ser madre. El método que utilizase para conseguirlo carecía de importancia. Nada había cambiado desde que había concebido su plan. Nada, salvo Peeta.

Platón entró en el cuarto y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas con un ladrido lastimero.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo ella, frotándole la cabeza.

El perro se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pasillo, girando la cabeza hacia atrás, de vez en cuando, para ver si ella le seguía. Al llegar a la habitación de Peeta, se puso a ladrar de nuevo de forma lastimera. Ella comenzó a sentirse preocupada. El cuarto estaba a oscuras.

Encendió la luz del pasillo, pero no fue capaz de ver con esa luz si él estaba en la cama.

—¿Peeta? —exclamó ella en voz baja para no despertarle si estaba dormido—. ¿Estás bien?

Él no contestó. Ella miró a Platón que estaba a su lado y el perro emitió un pequeño gemido.

—Shhhh —susurró ella, agarrando al animal por el collar para llevarle a su dormitorio—. Esta noche puedes quedarte a dormir un rato conmigo.

—Espera —dijo una voz casi inaudible.

Katniss sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Entró corriendo en la habitación de Peeta. Cuando llegó a la cama, pudo ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y los puños cerrados.

—¿Peeta? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—La espalda. Un espasmo.

Ella le tocó el hombro con cuidado. Estaba tan tenso y Ella le tocó el hombro con cuidado. Estaba tan tenso y rígido como un muro de hormigón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

—Desde siempre —contestó él con un rictus de amargura—. ¡Maldita sea! Un par de horas.

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Puedo intentar darte un masaje suave, a ver si eso te ayuda.

—Creo que no puedo moverme.

—Yo puedo hacerlo por ti, si me dejas.

—Tal como estoy, puedes darme si quieres con un martillo en la cabeza.

Ella se quitó los zuecos y puso una rodilla encima de la cama, apartando las almohadas con mucho cuidado.

—Voy a subirte los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Lo haré muy despacio, ¿vale? —ella le pasó luego un brazo por debajo de la pierna escayolada y el otro por detrás de los hombros y trató de darle la vuelta, pero vio que no tenía espacio para hacerlo porque Peeta estaba muy cerca del borde de la cama y el otro lado estaba pegado a la pared—. ¿Sigues bien?

—Al menos, no estoy peor —respondió él, con la voz apagada—. Esto es lo que me pasa por haber tirado esas malditas pastillas.

—Esas pastillas no te habrían servido de nada para un espasmo muscular.

—Bueno —dijo él dejando escapar un suspiro profundo

—. Allá vamos —se dio un pequeño impulso y se dio la vuelta en la cama él solo, hasta quedar tumbado boca abajo.

Ella se subió entonces a la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a masajearle suavemente por encima de la cintura del pantalón del chándal gris oscuro que llevaba.

—¿Por dónde te duele?

—Por todas partes. O me haces una práctica de vudú o me pegas un tiro en la cabeza.

—Oh, Peeta —dijo ella pasándole las yemas de los dedos por la parte baja de la espalda—. ¿Te importaría que te cortara la camiseta? No quiero hacerte daño tratando de quitártela.

—No, no estoy dispuesto a echar a perder, así como así, una camiseta nueva.

Ella no supo con certeza si lo decía por cuestión de austeridad o si trataba de ocultar algo.

Siguió pasando los dedos suavemente por la espalda, tratando de encontrar los músculos contraídos a través de la camiseta. Sintió que sus manos se deslizaban por una masa de músculos tan duros como una roca.

—Sería todo más fácil sin la camiseta y con un poco de aceite. Tus cicatrices me traen sin cuidado, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Recuerda que soy enfermera.

—También lo era mi ex esposa. Y a ella sí le molestaban. Y mucho.

Katniss se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

Salvo en una ocasión, él nunca había mencionado que estuviera casado ni había dado ningún detalle de su ex esposa. Ella tampoco se había atrevido a preguntarle nada, para no romper su pacto de respetar la intimidad.

Pero le hubiera gustado preguntarle cómo se conocieron, cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, si seguía aún enamorado de ella…

¿Era esa la razón por la que trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos?

—Yo no soy tu ex esposa —dijo ella, aplicando un poco más de presión con las manos en las zonas donde iba notando que los músculos se iban relajando de su agarrotamiento previo.

—Ya me estoy dando cuenta.

Ella cerró los ojos un instante, no muy segura de saber interpretar el sentido de sus palabras

—¿Te pasa esto a menudo?

—Siempre que estoy mucho tiempo sin hacer nada o sin hacer suficiente ejercicio.

—¿Qué tipo de ejercicio?

—Cazar a los malos.

Katniss tragó saliva. ¿Cazar a los malos o que los malos le cazasen a él?

—Te he concertado una cita con el médico para pasado mañana, para ver si te puede quitar la escayola del brazo —dijo ella, prefiriendo cambiar de conversación.

—Está bien —respondió él escuetamente.

Ella presionó un poco más los músculos de la espalda, ahora con las palmas de las manos.

—Si te sientes aburrido y quieres salir un poco, Weaver celebra este sábado su festival de otoño. No es tan importante como el carnaval de Halloween, pero habrá comida, música…

—Marv ya me habló de ello.

Parecía lógico que Marvel se lo hubiera dicho. Su esposa era propietaria de uno de los negocios que patrocinaban la fiesta.

—¿Vas a volver a dar besos en una mesa benéfica?

Katniss se alegró de que él estuviera boca abajo y no pudiera verle el rubor de la cara.

—Eso fue sólo esa vez. Y para recaudar fondos para la escuela.

—Recuerdo lo larga que era la cola de tu mesa. Debiste de conseguir mucho dinero.

Sí, y también había conseguido que su familia le gastara un montón de bromas a costa de eso.

—Todo era para la escuela.

—Pero lo de este fin de semana no es para recaudar fondos, ¿verdad?

—No. Es sólo una celebración de la comunidad. La gente que quiere se disfraza. Es una fiesta que se viene celebrando desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿Y tú? ¿De qué vas a ir disfrazada?

—Aún no lo he pensado.

—Creo que deberías ir disfrazada de ángel —susurró él —. Empiezo a sentirme mucho mejor.

—Eso no me convierte en un ángel.

—Pero el aguantarme a mí, sí.

—A pesar de lo que crees y de las cosas que dices, no eres tan malo, después de todo —dijo ella pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Él no le había dicho si quería o no quería ir a la fiesta, pero ella interpretó eso como un no.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a tu apartamento aquella noche? —preguntó Peeta.

No habría podido sorprenderla más si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—¿Por qué fuiste tú? —dijo ella a su vez, mirándole a la nuca.

—Yo soy un hombre —contestó él secamente.

—Y yo una mujer. ¿O es que crees que los hombres son especiales en lo tocante al sexo?

—En términos generales, sí —dijo él girando la cabeza para mirarla—. Sé que en aquella ocasión no tenías intención de quedarte embarazada . Usamos preservativos.

—En lo último que pensaba en ese momento era en tener un bebé.

—Tu hermano estaba desaparecido por entonces, ¿no?

—Mmm… —murmuró ella, concentrándose en el masaje que le estaba dando en la espalda.

—Y luego, cuando él volvió, decidiste tener un bebé de repente.

—No exactamente. Pero tengo que admitir que me ayudó a reafirmar mi creencia de que una persona no debe estar esperando, de forma pasiva, conseguir las cosas que desea.

Con los continuos masajes de ella, la camiseta de Peeta estaba cada vez más arrugada. Ella sintió un deseo irrefrenable de arrancársela. Y no sólo para poder darle mejor el masaje, sino porque se moría de ganas de tocar su piel desnuda.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, él se giró de repente en la cama y se puso boca arriba. Aparte del trabajo que ella había hecho para controlar su espasmo muscular, él parecía estar ahora mucho más ágil de lo que ella pensaba.

Eso significaba que iba a necesitarla cada vez menos.

—Parece que te sientes ya un poco mejor —ella retiró las manos de su espalda y cambió de postura para bajarse de la cama, pero él la retuvo agarrándola por la muñeca—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Casi tan de prisa como la había agarrado, volvió a soltarla.

—Nada —respondió él con la voz apagada—. Simplemente… gracias.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, se bajó de la cama y se puso los zuecos.

—De nada. Para eso estoy aquí.

Peeta clavó en ella sus ojos grises pálidos.

—Tienes pensado poner el cuarto del niño en este dormitorio, cuando yo me vaya, ¿verdad?

—Sí, deseo poner el cuarto del niño en esta habitación, pero no estoy deseando que tú te vayas.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo alguna palabra inconveniente, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Se encerró en su cuarto y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, lamentándose de lo estúpida que había sido. Y entonces vio la caja en la cama.

Era una caja pequeña, envuelta, de forma no muy profesional, con papel de estraza del mismo tipo que el que usaba la tienda de comestibles donde ella compraba.

Se acercó a la caja y la miró. No tenía ninguna etiqueta.

La movió ligeramente para tratar de tener alguna pista de lo que podría contener, pero fue incapaz de adivinarlo.

Quitó finalmente la cinta y desenvolvió el papel. Apareció una caja blanca ante sus ojos. Levantó entonces la tapa y sintió de repente que empezaban a temblarle las piernas y las manos. Dejó la pequeña caja en la cama y se quedó mirando emocionada el sonajero de plata que había dentro, alojado perfectamente en un soporte acolchado de terciopelo. Lo tomó en la mano. Tenía una inscripción grabada: El angelito de mamá.

Le temblaron las manos y el sonajero se puso a sonar levemente.

Con el sonajero en la mano, salió de la habitación, sin pensárselo dos veces, y se fue a la de Peeta. Se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—No sé si esto está bien o no —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él y besándole en la boca.

Katniss sintió como si una constelación de estrellas hubiera explotado dentro de su corazón. Levantó un poco la cabeza para recuperar el aliento, pero en seguida Peeta hundió la mano en su pelo atrayéndola hacia sí.

El sonajero volvió a sonar entre sus dedos temblorosos cuando él la besó apasionadamente.

—No consigo entenderte, Peeta. Tratas de mantenerme a distancia y luego haces esto… —le susurró al oído, moviendo el sonajero—. Tú, que nunca has estado de acuerdo con mi plan.

—Bueno, pusiste ese sonajero en la lista de los deseos.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Y, claro está, has estado husmeando en las páginas de Internet que yo estaba viendo. Debería estar enfadada contigo. Nunca habría sospechado que me estuvieses espiando, si no hubieras dejado esa caja en mi cama. ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme esto?

—Es sólo un regalo. Y no puedes acusarme de espía cuando tienes la costumbre de no cerrar nunca las ventanas del navegador.

Él seguía con la mano enredada entre su pelo y ella apoyó la frente en su barbilla, suspirando.

—No sé por qué lo has hecho.

—No esperaba nada a cambio.

—¿Nada? —exclamó ella, levantando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente—. ¿Ni siquiera que me volviese a entregar a ti?

—Tú nunca te has entregado a mí.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo llamarías entonces a lo de aquella noche?

Peeta le acarició el cuello con las yemas de los dedos y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un gemido de placer.

—Una noche milagrosa —murmuró él recreándose en las palabras.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió ella, emocionada—. Eso ha sonado descaradamente romántico.

—Puede ser. Pero la culpa la tuvo una joven enfermera muy atractiva que fue capaz de soportar la cara de un hombre que asustaba a los niños.

—No creo que tu cara pueda asustar a nadie —dijo ella pasándole el dedo dulcemente a lo largo de la cicatriz—. Eres tú el que pones a veces una expresión sombría y negra cuando te lo propones —añadió ella pasándole la mano suavemente por la cara—. Sin embargo, me regalaste una sonrisa maravillosa cuando me diste aquel día el billete de veinte dólares por el beso.

Él no parecía ahora muy sonriente, sino más bien… arrepentido.

—Deberías acostarte —dijo él agarrándole la mano que le había puesto en la cara.

—Supongo que no debo tomarme eso como una invitación, ¿verdad? —exclamó ella de forma irónica, bajándose de la cama y levantando la mano donde tenía el sonajero—. Es un regalo muy bonito, Peeta. Pero tal vez excesivo.

Ella no lo había comprado porque era demasiado caro.

—Es un regalo. No tienes que preocuparte por el precio. Puedo permitírmelo, ¿sabes? El hecho de que no trabaje en este momento no significa que no tenga donde caerme muerto.

—No quería decir eso. Lo último que quisiera sería ofenderte —dijo ella, moviendo el sonajero entre los dedos

—. Gracias, Peeta, por el regalo. Ha sido un detalle que nunca olvidaré.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo que a él no le gustase, se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta, suspiró profundamente y abrazó el sonajero contra su pecho.

* * *

Perdon nuevamente por la demora en subir los capitulos :( prometo actualizar pronto :)

Gracias por los Reviews

Saludos, Maya


	11. Capitulo 9

_Capítulo 9 _

Parece que Peeta lo está pasando bien —le dijo Clove a Katniss.

Clove, la mujer de su primo Marvel, se había sentado junto a ella en una de las mesas redondas que la familia Everdeen había reservado aquella noche del festival de otoño.

Katniss miró a Peeta, que, apoyado en sus muletas, charlaba animadamente con su hermano y sus primos.

Le habían quitado la escayola del brazo hacía unos días y tenía una cerveza en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí. Está feliz de verse libre de la escayola y parece estar disfrutando —dijo ella sonriendo.

Hasta esa mañana, ella había creído que Peeta no iría con ella a la fiesta. Sin embargo, al volver del hospital, le había encontrado esperándola muy dispuesto y le había preguntado nada más entrar a qué hora iba a ser «la cosa».

Ella se había quedado muy sorprendida y le había contestado casi tartamudeando. Luego se había ido a la habitación a dormir un poco, pero se había quedado despierta mirando al techo.

—Bueno, ahora que parece que tiene ya ganas de salir, podrías llevarle a la cena del domingo.

—Ya veremos —contestó Katniss, ahogando un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros.

La familia Everdeen daba todos los domingos una cena en su casa para la familia y los invitados. Desde que Peeta había llegado, Katniss sólo había ido una vez con él. Pero había tenido la sensación de que Peeta se había sentido un poco desconectado en aquel ambiente.

—¿Crees que se puede llegar a entender alguna vez a un hombre? —dijo Katniss a Clove, y luego añadió, pensando que quizá sus palabras habían sido sólo una reflexión en voz alta—: Es sólo una pregunta retórica.

—No es fácil —replicó Clove, mirando a los hombres—. Como supongo tampoco lo será para un hombre conseguir entender a una mujer. Creo que deberías hablar más entre vosotros para aclarar lo que sentís.

—Con algunos hombres, eso no resulta nada fácil.

—Y con algunas mujeres tampoco. ¿Me permites que te diga una cosa? Cuando pierdas el miedo a que un hombre diga una cosa, Cuando pierdas el miedo a que un hombre pueda hacerte daño y empieces a confiar en él, quizá a partir de ese momento puedan empezar a suceder cosas maravillosas en tu vida —dijo Clove con una sonrisa—. Incluso llegues a entender lo que es importante para ese hombre y a comprender mejor lo que de verdad es importante para ti.

—Yo sé muy bien lo que es importante para mí —dijo Katniss, muy segura de sí—: la familia.

—Eres una auténtica Everdeen —replicó Clove—. Todos pensáis igual.

—Tú también eres ahora una más de la familia.

Clove volvió a mirar a los hombres. Se dibujó en su cara una expresión de satisfacción.

—Todavía tengo que pellizcarme a veces para darme cuenta de que no estoy soñando. Perdí a mis padres y sólo tengo a mi hermano. Me siento muy a gusto en tu familia. Es muy grande y está muy unida. No sé si sabes apreciar la suerte que tienes teniéndola a tu lado.

—Lo que sí sé es que no puedo imaginarme la vida lejos de mi familia —dijo Katniss a su prima, sin dejar de mirar a Peeta—. Ésa es una de las razones por las que nunca he querido irme de Weaver. Tengo esa suerte, sí —dijo ella, y luego añadió con una sonrisa—: Me gusta mi familia, incluso en esos momentos en que uno desearía tener un poco más de intimidad.

Clove sonrió con los ojos chispeantes. Llevaba un disfraz muy espectacular: una túnica majestuosa de terciopelo azul, que le llegaba hasta el suelo, y una larga espada colgada a la cintura. Parecía un personaje de C.S. Lewis sacado de Las crónicas de Narnia.

—Tengo que reconocer que yo he pensado también lo mismo en alguna ocasión. En particular, cuando los muchachos se presentan de improviso para jugar al billar con Marvel —dijo Clove, empujando hacia atrás la silla donde estaba sentada y poniéndose de pie—. Pero vamos a bailar. No te he visto hacerlo en toda la noche, siendo como eres la reina del baile. Ve y saca a la pista a ese hombre que no has dejado de mirar en toda la noche.

—Estoy segura de que Peeta no querrá bailar con la pierna escayolada.

Tampoco querría, aunque no la tuviera, pensó ella. Si no, ya se lo hubiera pedido.

—Entonces baila con otro —dijo ella muy desenfadada—. Ha venido más de una docena de hombres a pedírtelo.

Era cierto. Pero Katniss había declinado todas las invitaciones porque sólo quería estar en los brazos del misterioso hombre al que había alquilado una habitación de su casa.

—Buena idea —dijo ella, levantándose también de la mesa y recogiéndose un poco el vestido de payaso de color rojo naranja con el que se había disfrazado. Miró a su alrededor. Vio en seguida al hombre propicio y se fue hacia él, andando como un pato con sus enormes zapatos rojos de payaso por entre la multitud.

Castor estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —le dijo ella, agarrándole de la mano.

—No sé bailar —dijo Castor mirándola horrorizado.

—Me debes un favor —le recordó ella—. Podrás salir huyendo luego.

—No tenía intención de salir huyendo —dijo él, refunfuñando.

—Por favor —le dijo Katniss, tirando de él en dirección a la pista de baile—. Estabas en la puerta a punto de marcharte. Pero tú eliges, puedes bailar conmigo o quedarte ahí alelado como un pasmarote.

Con cara de pánico, Castor agarró con su mano izquierda la mano de Katniss, le pasó luego el brazo derecho por la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo música, mezclándose con las demás parejas.

Castor iba vestido de forma muy convencional. Su única concesión al baile de disfraces era la pintoresca pajarita de colores chillones que llevaba con una camisa de franela y unos pantalones vaqueros.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Katniss en voz baja—. Twill no te pierde ojo.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Por qué no la has sacado a bailar?

—Porque no sé —repitió él.

Con mucha naturalidad, Katniss se fue acercando con Castor hacia donde Twill, pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Peeta.

—Pues a mí me parece que bailas muy bien —dijo ella para animarle.

—No consigo entender qué es lo que queréis las mujeres.

—Queremos que los hombres que nos gustan se interesen por nosotras.

—¿Cómo es posible que Twill no sepa que estoy interesada por ella? ¡Salimos juntos el otro día!

—¿Le dijiste que querías volver a salir otra vez con ella?

—Ha estado muy ocupada estos días, con tanto trabajo como tiene.

—No importa —dijo Katniss—. Esté ocupada o no, ella quiere saber que tú la deseas. Por el amor de Dios, Castor, no está tan ocupada cuando ha podido venir esta noche a la fiesta. Y puedo asegurarte que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima. Inténtalo por lo menos.

Katniss debía de tener razón porque Twill, celosa de verla bailando con Castor, la miraba ahora con cara de tigresa dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa.

Era una situación curiosa. Katniss estaba aconsejando a Castor que hiciera con Twill justo lo que ella no se atrevía a hacer con Peeta.

La diferencia era que ella conocía a Castor y a Twill desde hacía años y sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, desconocía lo que Peeta podía sentir por ella. Y además, ¿qué sentido podía tener comprometerse en una relación que tenía los días contados?

Ella tenía sus planes. Y él también. Y no tenían ningún punto en común. Lo único que parecía haber entre ellos era una cierta química. Sexo, hablando llanamente.

Cuando la música se fue apagando, se separó de Castor.

—Vamos, ánimo —insistió ella—. No pierdes nada por intentarlo. En todo caso, será mejor recibir una negativa que quedarte con la duda toda la vida.

Se quedó mirándole unos segundos para cerciorarse de que se dirigía hacia el lado del gimnasio donde Twill estaba sentada. Luego respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta.

Su mirada se cruzó, en la distancia, con la de Peeta.

Venciendo su angustia, se dirigió hacia allí, caminando por la pista con sus extravagantes zapatos de payaso. Al llegar, dirigió una sonrisa colectiva al grupo de los tres hombres que estaban de pie charlando:

Peeta, su hermano Beetee y su primo Chaff.

—¿Os divertís?

—Sí, sobre todo viéndote caminar con esos zapatos —dijo Chaff arqueando una ceja—. No creo, querida prima, que conquistes a ningún hombre esta noche con esa pinta.

—Tampoco tú creo que consigas seducir a ninguna mujer, a menos que te muerdas un poco esa lengua que tienes —replicó ella, con una mirada llena de cordialidad.

Beetee se echó a reír y le puso a su hermana los brazos en los hombros con un gesto cariñoso.

—Tu primo Chaff te tiene envidia porque sabe que, aun con el traje que llevas esta noche, te bastaría chascar los dedos para que vinieran corriendo todos los hombres de la ciudad a ponerse a tus pies. Sin embargo, ninguna chica guapa se ha fijado en él en toda la noche.

—Las mujeres sólo traen problemas —replicó Chaff, con un gesto lastimero, aunque se veía, por su mirada, que se estaba partiendo por dentro de risa—. En seguida se toman confianzas, les das la mano y te agarran el brazo.

—¡Vaya quién fue a hablar! —exclamó ella, moviendo la cabeza.

Su primo Chaff era un hombre muy atractivo. Tenía veintiocho años pero no tenía intención de sentar la cabeza por el momento. Lo que no significaba que no le gustase estar con mujeres, siempre que fuese sólo por una noche o dos.

Katniss miró a Peeta y, tragándose su orgullo, le señaló la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres probar? Yo puedo ser tus muletas.

—Y yo sería entonces el que haría de payaso — respondió él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aunque se esperaba una respuesta parecida, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada.

—Bueno, al menos lo intenté —dijo ella resignada—. ¿Y tú , Beetee, qué me dices?

—Teniendo en cuenta que mi esposa me ha abandonado para atender un parto y que mi hija prefiere estar jugando por ahí con los chicos, creo que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.

—Si te quiero tanto, hermanito, es por lo amable y galante que eres conmigo —dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente mientras se dirigían los dos a la pista de baile.

—¿Cómo te va con Mellark? —preguntó él, mientras bailaban al compás de un dos por cuatro.

—Bien.

—Ya —dijo Beetee con una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, ahora de verdad, ¿cómo te va con Mellark?

—Bien —volvió a decir ella.

—¿Y qué me dices de ese beso de cine que os disteis en el hospital?

—No fue para tanto. En primer lugar, eso pasó hace ya varias semanas. Y en segundo lugar, ya sabes lo exagerada que es la gente de esta ciudad, hacen una montaña de un grano de arena.

—Katniss, soy tu hermano y sé perfectamente cuándo estás mintiendo.

—Está bien. Reconozco que Peeta no es el paciente perfecto, pero lleva camino de serlo.

—¿Pretendes decirme que vives con un hombre bajo tu mismo techo y que la única relación que mantienes con él es la de una enfermera con su paciente?

—Yo no podría haberla definido mejor.

—¿Me puedes decir entonces por qué le pidió ayer a Marvel que le llevara a una farmacia a comprar una caja de preservativos? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

Katniss dio un traspié al escuchar esas palabras.

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

—Tal vez lo haga —replicó Beetee, no muy convencido.

Katniss se aclaró la garganta, deseosa de cambiar de conversación.

—Ah… Una cosa tenía que decirte. El fin de semana pasado, cuando me quedé con Rue, tu hija me dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que su mamá y su papá le trajeran un hermanito.

—Sí, últimamente parece que le ha dado fuerte con eso.

—¿Y…? No sé ti te has dado cuenta, querido hermano, de que ya no eres ningún jovencito.

—No —dijo una voz muy sonriente a sus espaldas—. Pero cada día está mejor.

Cuando Katniss se volvió, vio a su cuñada que acaba de venir directamente del hospital.

—¿Cómo fue el parto?

—Nada, fue sólo una falsa alarma —dijo Wiress que venía «disfrazada» de enfermera, con su uniforme azul cielo—. Sólo eran unas contracciones de Braxton Hicks un poco fuertes, pero la mujer estaba convencida de que estaba de parto y el pobre marido estaba desesperado y angustiado por su esposa. ¿Te importa si te lo quito? — dijo acercándose a su marido.

—Por favor —respondió Katniss soltándose de su hermano—. No sabes el favor que me haces, lleva ya un rato que no hace más que pisarme los pies.

—Es difícil no hacerlo con esos zapatos de payaso que llevas. ¿Qué son? ¿Un cuarenta y ocho? —dijo Beetee en su defensa, mientras se ponía a bailar con su esposa con las mejillas juntas.

Katniss dejó a su hermano y a su cuñada, recogió el bolso de la mesa y se dirigió de nuevo a donde Peeta.

¿Para que habría comprado él unos preservativos?

Por todas partes veía parejas hablando o bailando. La cena ya había terminado y lo único que quedaba eran los juegos infantiles de carnaval y el baile. Pero ella no tenía ni hijos ni pareja.

—¿Quieres quedarte un poco más o prefieres irte? —le dijo a Peeta cuando llegó junto a él.

Peeta dejó en la mesa la copa de cerveza que tenía en la mano y la miró fijamente.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. ¿Quieres irte o quedarte?

—Prefiero irme.

—Muy bien. Espérame en la puerta, voy a despedirme de mis padres.

Katniss saludó con un gesto a sus padres, que estaban bailando, y se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio, donde Peeta la estaba esperando.

—Quédate aquí, mientras voy a por el coche —le dijo ella.

—Puedo ir caminando hasta el aparcamiento.

—Como quieras.

Ella trató de acompasar el paso a su ritmo. Al llegar a donde estaba el coche, le abrió la puerta de atrás y esperó a que él se acomodara dentro. Luego le dio las muletas, dio la vuelta al coche, abrió su puerta y se puso al volante.

Minutos después, circulaban ya por las calles de la ciudad, camino de casa.

—¿Estás molesta por algo? —le preguntó él.

Ella miró por el espejo retrovisor, pero sólo pudo ver los faros del coche de atrás.

—No.

—Ya.

Ella tosió un par de veces para aclararse la voz.

—He oído un cierto rumor.

—¿Sobre quién?

Katniss tomó un desvío de la carretera y detuvo el coche junto al parque de la ciudad. Se volvió y miró a Peeta por encima del asiento.

—Sobre ti. ¡Estuviste comprando preservativos!

—¿Eso es por lo que estás tan enojada?

Ella apretó el volante con las manos.

—¿Por qué necesitabas comprar preservativos, si puede saberse?

—Porque no pude encontrarlos en tu casa.

—¿Has estado buscándolos por las habitaciones?

—Sí —dijo él con tanta naturalidad que casi la dejó aturdida.

—¿Con quién piensas usarlos? ¿Quieres que te lleve también al club de alterne de la ciudad a ver si encuentras alguna chica de tu gusto?

—No digas tonterías —dijo él muy serio.

—¿Qué quieres que piense de ti, Peeta? —dijo ella clavando los ojos en él—. Llevas varias semanas sin querer acercarte a mí y esta noche ni siquiera has intentado bailar conmigo. Sé que te resultaría difícil con la escayola, pero…

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo la mano, hasta que consiguió tocarle el cuello.

—Los compré por ti —dijo él sin alterarse, dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento—. Porque no estoy seguro de poder controlarme en un momento dado. Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Marvel me dejó justo delante de la farmacia y no pudo saber lo que compré.

—Esto es Weaver. Nadie puede hacer nada en esta ciudad sin que alguien lo vea y propague luego la noticia.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó él, con una mueca de desagrado.

Katniss sentía la boca seca. Un millón de pensamientos le daban vueltas por la cabeza, pero ninguno salía de sus labios. Vio un resplandor de luces rojas y azules y luego a un agente de policía acercándose con paso seguro al coche.

Ella soltó una pequeña exclamación y luego bajó la ventanilla al reconocer al agente.

—¿Qué tal, Romulus?

—¿Todo bien, Katniss? Supongo que sabes que está prohibido aparcar en esta zona —dijo el agente, metiendo ligeramente la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Lo siento. Me iré en seguida.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y miró a Peeta durante unos segundos.

—Conduce con prudencia —dijo el policía, dando un golpecito en el techo del coche, antes de volver a su vehículo de patrulla.

Katniss subió la ventanilla y puso el coche en marcha.

—Aún no me puedo creer que hayas comprado preservativos —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, incorporándose al tráfico.

—Es mejor estar preparado —dijo él, con indiferencia, como si el asunto careciese de interés.

—Sabes que quiero tener un bebé, y quieres asegurarte de que no es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Eso no es lo que he dicho.

—Pero es lo que piensas —exclamó ella, apretando de nuevo el volante con las manos.

—No me puedo creer que todo el mundo en esta maldita ciudad esté pendiente de los asuntos de los demás.

No era una respuesta, pero no hacía falta.

—Tal vez yo haya cambiado y no quiera volver a acostarme contigo otra vez.

—En ese caso, no lo haríamos.

Ella se sintió aún más frustrada ante su indiferencia.

Parecía como si le diese igual una cosa que otra. Aunque, tal vez, sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas.

En silencio, sin decir una sola palabra, pero con un nudo en la garganta, condujo el coche hasta casa. Dejó a Peeta en la entrada y ella se fue a aparcar el coche al garaje del jardín. Luego entró por la puerta de atrás.

No había señales de Platón. El perro parecía haber desaparecido.

Se quitó los zapatos de payaso y los dejó en un rincón de la cocina. Descalza, sólo con las medias, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de estar.

Peeta estaba recostado contra la pared, apoyado en una muleta. Platón estaba tumbado a sus pies. Ella trató de eludir su mirada, miró al perro y extendió la mano.

—¿Has olvidado ya quién te compra la comida? —le dijo a Platón.

El animal se incorporó, se acercó a ella meneando la cola y le lamió la mano. Ella se puso en cuclillas y le acarició el lomo. Platón puso los ojos en éxtasis y movió el rabo más deprisa.

—Sí, eres un perro muy guapo, aunque prefieras a otros más que a mí.

—Platón te sigue siendo fiel —intervino Peeta—. Me acepta porque he estado jugando con él un par de veces con la pelota de tenis.

El perro se tumbó entonces boca arriba, esperando que alguien le rascase la tripa.

—Creo que te va a echar mucho de menos cuando te vayas. Yo también llevo la cuenta de los días que te quedan de estar en esta casa. Pero eso no cambia las cosas. Tal vez yo tampoco quiera que cambien y prefiera que te vayas dentro de unos días. Todo será más fácil para los dos si no hay ninguna relación especial, ni ningún tipo de compromiso entre nosotros.

—Apostaría cualquier cosa a que no estás siendo sincera.

Era verdad. Pero ella no podía reconocerlo delante de él. Tenía su orgullo.

—Ya te dije que no estaba buscando un marido. Ni siquiera un padre para mi hijo. Como sabes muy bien, he conseguido resolverlo todo gracias al número 37892.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, con gesto de sorpresa.

—El número 37892 es el donante que he elegido.

—No puedo creer que sigas pensando aún en eso.

—Ahora eres tú el que no está siendo sincero. ¿Por qué me regalaste si no el sonajero?

—Tal vez no me haya explicado bien. Lo que no logro entender es que quieras tener un bebé a través de un banco de semen.

—¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué no había de hacerlo? Me considero una persona responsable para criar y educar a un hijo, y tengo además una familia fabulosa a mi lado, para ayudarme si lo necesito. Prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta que tener que depender de un hombre que luego no quiera comprometerse a tener una relación seria y responsable.

—¿Estás hablando en términos generales o te estás refiriendo a alguien en particular?

—Por el amor de Dios, Peeta. Déjalo ya. Decidí que quería tener un bebé mucho antes de que te conociese aquella noche. He llegado a la conclusión de que, cuando uno desea algo de verdad en la vida, no debe esperar a que venga nadie a traérselo, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Tú mismo eres un buen ejemplo de ello. Podría haberte matado aquella camioneta y entonces ya no habrías podido hacer esas cosas que hubieras querido hacer y no hiciste por falta de decisión… Ah, perdona, olvidaba que tú eres un tipo duro que sabe controlar sus sentimientos y al que lo único que le importa es su trabajo.

—Mi trabajo es la única cosa que sé hacer bien y nunca me ha decepcionado.

—¿Quién te ha decepcionado a ti, Peeta? ¿Tu ex esposa? ¿Ésa a la que no le gustaban tus cicatrices y no tenía fe en que superases tu adicción a los calmantes?

—No pierdas el tiempo psicoanalizándome.

—Y tú tampoco pierdas el tiempo pensando que debería esperar a enamorarme de un hombre que hiciese mis sueños realidad. Esto es Weaver, Peeta. Conozco a todos los hombres de esta ciudad y sé que no me voy a enamorar nunca de ninguno de ellos.

—Weaver no es el único lugar en el mundo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Estuve viviendo en Cheyenne mientras estudiaba Enfermería. He viajado con mis mientras estudiaba Enfermería. He viajado con mis padres por casi todo Estados Unidos. He estado también en el extranjero con mis amigas. Pero elegí Weaver. Es donde nací y donde me crié, y es donde quiero que nazca mi hijo. Estoy rodeada de familiares y amigos que han encontrado aquí el amor de su vida. Tienen una familia, unos hijos y una casa con una preciosa valla blanca de madera. Y son felices. Yo no espero tener tanta suerte. Tal vez, tú y yo no seamos tan diferentes, después de todo. Los dos sabemos quiénes somos y lo que queremos ser. El problema es que nos movemos en planos completamente diferentes.

Ella dio un paso atrás, esperando que el corazón recuperase su ritmo normal y que Peeta le dijera algo.

Pero él lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí inmóvil, con el puño apretado sobre la empuñadura de la muleta, con los músculos de la cara contraídos y sin decir una palabra.

—Es tarde —dijo ella finalmente con la voz apagada—. Me voy a la cama.

Sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar a Peeta si necesitaba algo.

Aunque lo necesitase, no se lo pediría.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews, me anima a seguir adaptando historias, muchas gracias por leer cada actualizacion y por esperar con ansias el siguiente, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Saludos Maya


End file.
